Something Beautiful
by chriscolferseamonkeys
Summary: Blaine moves to McKinley harsh memories are resurfaced from his old public schools. Blaine meets Kurt a boy who is going through similar situations is forced to make a decision. Stay friendly with the school bully to save himself or to love/protect Kurt
1. New Boy

**Disclaimer**- sadly I don't own klaine, or glee Ryan Murphy does... sigh please read while i cry

**Author Notes**- Yay, I finally posted the first chapter! So this is a new story in Blaine's POV (ooohhhh *cue the applause*). Any ways I've always wanted to see things from Blaine's POV because most fanfics I read are in Kurt's, so I came up with this idea... Actually it was a dream, just all the other stories I've written haha. Yay! I'm sure the next chapter will be up soon, within the next week. But you know what next week is right? HARRY POTTER... my sis and I have planned a 3 day hp marathon. In this marathon we will: eat red vines, watch all 7 hp movies, watch avpm and avps, and drink butterbeer! So read along my little followers!

"Mom, I really don't think I can do this." Blaine called to his mom from his room. He was standing in front of his mirror that was propped up against the white wall waiting to be put up. He hasn't had to pick out a real outfit for school in such a long time. He silently judged himself picking at the simple black button down long sleeve shirt. He also wore dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of bright blue converse. He knew that his matching bright blue suspenders would just complete the outfit, but he didn't want to give people at his new school any reason to pick on him. If they found out he was gay… his life might possibly be over. That is if McKinley is anything like his old public schools.

"Oh Blaine, honey you will do fine. I know how much you wish you were still at Dalton but your Dad's job got relocated again. McKinley is much closer, you will like it." She replied from their new laundry room located a few doors down from Blaine's room.

"Why can't I just board at Dalton? Remember the reason why I switched to a private school from a public school?" Blaine asked walking over to one of the unpacked boxes in search for a back pack.

"Blaine seriously if you don't like it at McKinley just tell me and I will convince your father to switch you back to Dalton." She said coming into his door way. "I just want you to try something new. Now hurry up or else you will be late for your first day."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran her newly manicured nails through his dark brown hair. His mom loved him, he knew that. It was his father who manipulated her, made her do things she didn't want to. Blaine knew his dad hated him, and he knew why. His father was extremely homophobic and when Blaine came out to his mother, shortly after the horrible incident at his old public school, he wasn't happy. Blaine wasn't even quite sure how his dad found out. It was highly possible that his mother told him, but he knew his mom, she knew what her husband was like. She would have never put Blaine in danger. He always thought that his dad weaseled it out of her, or maybe was re-watching security tapes of the house and found their conversation. What ever it was, he found out, and he was angry. Blaine had never seen his father so angry before to have a _fag_ as a son. Blaine pushed the memory out of his head.

"Bye mom." he yelled as he got into his car and drove to school.

Blaine was honestly terrified of going back to public school. He had his reasons for switching to Dalton, a private school for boys with an extreme no bullying policy. Going back to public school was like walking straight back into hell. When he was at Dalton he was actually popular. A word he never thought he would ever get to say about himself. He was the lead soloist of the Warblers, Dalton school singing group. In Dalton, being in the Warblers meant instant popularity. Therefore, Blaine was royalty at Dalton, something he is not used to and he really didn't want to leave. Leaving meant that he would be back at the bottom.

He went to the office first to grab his information. The kind old lady insisted on escorting him to his locker, but he insisted he would be fine by himself. He really didn't need any more attention brought towards himself.

His locker was on the second floor, so he started walking towards the direction the lady pointed out for him. He instantly found the staircase and groaned at how disgusting it was. At Dalton the staircase was beautiful, a winding set of marble stairs here they were just yuck. There were people everywhere too, pushing there way to their destination. Blaine just kept his head down and continued on his journey to find his locker, number 1326.

He found his locker easily, smiling to himself, at least one thing is good about this school, it's easy to find your way around. He was in the process of organizing it when the was a terrifying bang and he felt his locker vibrate. He knew that sound, the sound of a body hitting a locker. Usually that body was his, but this time it wasn't and he was too afraid to look He was too afraid to move actually, his whole body was frozen in place.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked turning towards the poor person laying besides his locker, but to Blaine's surprise the person wasn't there anymore. Blaine shrugged it off and went on to try to find his next class, it was somewhere in this hallway.

After circling the hallway about ten times he finally gave up. He was going to have to ask someone, he was terrified.

"Um excuse me?" Blaine asked stopping a tall, muscular, guy wearing a red football jacket. Shit, maybe this wasn't the right guy to ask.

"What?" The guy spat.

"Um, I'm new here and I can't find my Honors Chem class , it's number 245. I've looked everywhere and I really can't find it." He explained.

"Oh so your new…" The man asked with a sly smile on his face, Blaine nodded. "Yeah sure I can show you your class, also why don't I give you a tour?"

Blaine started backing up but the tall boy put his arm around his shoulder. "Actually it's okay I can ask someone else."

"No I'm not going to hurt you, seriously. Too many new people befriend that stupid faggy glee club," Blaine flinched, "I don't want you to fall into the wrong crowd. I'm Dave Karofsky."

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." He mumbled as Dave pulled him towards the direction of the class room.

"You see here, your Honors Chem class is a stair case class. That means that it's hidden on a landing of the staircase. They are the worse! Especially if you don't know about them, so many people get lost because of them. So Blaine have you ever thought about joining McKinley's football team? I'm on it and it's is great, just like those damn cheerleaders man are they smoking." He explained eyeing a pretty blond girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Um, no I like football but I've never played for school before." Blaine answered.

"Well dude, you should totally try out. Hey Azimio who is that slushy for?" he asked another tall bulky football player holding a large cup.

"Berry, if I don't see anyone else first!" Azimio laughed searching the hallway eagerly.

"Oh I just hit fancy! Too bad I didn't have any money for a slushy I had to use something else instead!" He said only loud enough for Blaine and Azimio to hear. Azimio laughed as he slapped Dave on the back and ran off in the direction he was headed in.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked nervously, he now knew who these people were, bullies. Blaine really didn't want to stay around these guys any longer but, he figured, if he became friendly with these guys maybe he wouldn't be the target.

"Never mind that, just don't hang out with the glee club and you have nothing to worry about. So um here's your class, see you later." He said running off to join Azimio.

"Bye." Blaine muttered.

He walked into the class room just as the bell rang. Most of the class was already sitting and staring directly at him. Blaine took a deep breathe and avoiding eyes, made his way to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a new student." he said politely.

"Hello Blaine, welcome to McKinley. This is Honors Chemistry, I'm Mr. Levesque, you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Hummel." the teacher said pointing towards a small boy with his head in his hands. Blaine nodded and made his way to the back of the class, sitting down next to 'Mr. Hummel'.

He looked up and instantly the whole class shifted their attention to the front of the room. Blaine looked next to him. The boy still had his head in his pale hands, but from what he could see Blaine thought he looked like a normal boy. Blaine wonders what is wrong with him, what happened to him.

Mr. Hummel had designer clothes on, or at least they looked designer. Blaine didn't really know much about fashion. He had on a bright blue sweater with a black vest and a black bow tie. He wore skin tight skinny jeans and black and white sneakers that went half way up his calves. His golden brown hair was perfectly coiffed with cute pointy ears pointing out from under it.

Mr. Levesque started talking so Blaine started taking the necessary notes. Every once and a while he would let his eyes linger to the boy next to him, who has still yet to move.

Blaine was just about to finish his notes when he heard a soft sigh and a sniffle. He turned his head to look at the boy sitting next to him, gosh did he really want to know his name.

Blaine was astonished when he saw the boy sitting there staring back, blushing at him. He was the most beautiful person he has ever seen before. He has pale skin, with almost invisible freckles scattered over his perfect cheeks. His nose is long and pointed perfectly; his lips are thin and pink. His immaculate eyes are like the crystal blue oceans in the Caribbean.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his blatant staring by a small soft hand touching his for only a second. Blaine smiled at the simple touch looking down at his own hand, which now held a small folded note. Carefully he unfolded the note and read the elegant handwriting of the boy.

_Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel_

Kurt, Blaine thought, he finally knew he name. Blaine heard Kurt chuckle when Blaine whispered his name over and over again, testing it. He took his pen a quickly wrote a note back.

_Hi Kurt! I don't know if you heard Mr. L. introduce me but, I'm Blaine Anderson. Are you okay?_

Blaine slid the note quietly over to Kurt, hoping what he said wouldn't scare Kurt away. He watched Kurt's lips twitch into a small smile as he read the note. He watched Kurt carelessly scribble his next note.

_It happens all the time, so I guess I'm used to it._

Blaine sighed, Kurt was being so vague. But why did he care so much? He just met the guy.

_What exactly happened? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry I'm just curious.  
><em>  
>Blaine watched patiently as Kurt thought about what to write. He slowly wrote and Blaine could see him struggling to decide what to write. He crossed out a lot of stuff and Blaine worried that he asked to much from Kurt. Kurt sat there wide eyed re-reading the simple scripture.<p>

The bell rang and every one got up. Blaine blinked quickly looking at the clock. Class was already over? He looked next to him, but Kurt was already walking away. He didn't even get to hear his voice… On his notebook though was a note with his name on it. Kurt had gotten the courage to tell him what happened.

Blaine decided that he would read the note later, what he really needed to do now was find his next class. He decided that he would ask Mr. Levesque for directions to his next class, English. Hopefully knowing where he was going he could avoid Dave Karofsky and his friend Azimio.

"Excuse me, Mr. Levesque?" He asked shyly.

"Yes Blaine?" The old teacher asked as he shuffled through papers to grade.

"Do you mind giving me directions to my next class?" He asked.

"I can try my best, where are you going?" Blaine took out his map with his schedule on it and pointed.

"Um, AP English. It's room 184." He said.

"Oh yes, I know exactly where it is, son don't worry. It's actually right under this classroom. Okay so when you walk out the door take a left, then walk down the stairs to the first floor. Then just walk straight down the hallway, and it's the third door on your left. Oh and the school is basically a square, with staircases at every corner, you could really go any way to get there but I gave you the quickest route. Oh and remember the first floor has a lot of dead end hallways so look out for the staircases to stay in the main hallways if you can." Mr. Levesque explained.

"Thank you so much Mr. Levesque, I should get going don't want to be late." Blaine said walking towards the door.

"Your welcome Blaine. Oh remember Blaine, if you need anything like a pass if your late or anything at all please feel free to ask me."

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said darting out the door towards his locker. If he was going to be on the first floor he would need to stop by his locker first. He kept his head down as he speed walked all the way to his locker and back to the staircase. He found the class room easily, thanking God that it wasn't another staircase class room. He walked in once again just as the bell was ringing.

He avoided the stares as he walked up to the young female teacher.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm a new student." he said once again feeling déjà vu.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Mrs Hartwell welcome to AP English." She said handing Blaine some papers. "You can take a seat next to Artie." She pointed to a nerdy looking boy in a wheel chair who was ferociously writing down notes. Blaine made his way to the back of the room and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Blaine are those notes?" Blaine asked politely.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Artie. No these aren't notes Mrs. Hartwell hasn't started notes yet. I'm working on my glee project for the week." He explained.

"Oh cool."

"Alright class please direct your attention to me." Mrs. Hartwell said.

Blaine thought this was the perfect opportunity to read Kurt's note.

_I got pushed into a locker, it was actually harder then usual. The locker I got pushed into was actually right next to yours. At least I think it was your curly head you. You didn't help me. Don't worry I assume you were just a little shell shocked. No one ever helps me anyways. I'm disgusting in there minds. I hate it here. I'm so pathetic I'm spilling my heart out to a complete stranger. I guess I'm telling you this because you seem to care. Even my own friends don't care._

_You don't have to talk to me tomorrow in class if you don't want to. I understand.  
>~Kurt<em>

Kurt, such a mysterious beautiful boy, Blaine thought. There is no way Blaine is going to stay away from him, unless Kurt himself asks him to. Blaine wanted- no needed- to spend more time with this mysterious creature.


	2. Simple Notes and Unwanted Friends

**Disclaimer**- sadly I don't own klaine, or glee Ryan Murphy does... sigh please read while i cry

**Author Notes**- I am so truly sorry for delay guys, really I didn't expect it to be this hard to write this part. Like talk about MAJOR writers block. I was trying my hardest to prolong the story so that their would be more of a story and it's not so rushed. I am doing this for you guys I promise.

I would love to thank all of you for your lovely reviews and favorite/alert stories for this. It is lovely, I love writing for this fandom you guys are fantastic!

Also I had to cut this chapter in half I really didn't want to and I found it hard to do actually so for your and my convience I will be posting chapter 3 shortly.

Enjoy!

Blaine laid in his bed that night re-reading the note over and over again. All though Kurt said that this happened all the time, and it was just a locker shove Blaine couldn't let it go. He had been in Kurt's place, Kurt didn't deserve this.

He replayed the sound and vibrations that emitted from Kurt's body hitting the locker. Kurt was small, although he may not be short (Blaine did not clearly see his height) he was skinny and frail. Blaine still didn't know anything about the boy though. Was he strong, despite how tiny he was? Did he stand up for himself, while getting beaten up? Was his confidence high or low? Did he have friends that loved him and would do anything for him? Did he have a girlfriend, or was he gay? Who was the person or people who bullied Kurt? Most importantly why did he trust Blaine enough to 'spill his heart out'?

Questions flew through his head making Kurt more and more of a mystery. Although the mysterious Kurt, had completely taken over Blaine's life in only a few short hours, Blaine welcomed his busy thoughts of Kurt. It distracted him from his disturbing memories. The memories that kept him up at night screaming in fear. The memories that had forced him out of so many schools. The memories that made Blaine so afraid to be himself. The memories that made him so much of a coward.

Blaine hated how much the memories had truly affected his life. He wanted to be proud to be gay. He knew he was gay and he knew he didn't want to change but the fact that being who he was made him so much of a disgrace killed him on the inside. Why couldn't he just be normal? None of this would have happened. None of these scars would be here. He wouldn't have haunting memories that made him cry so much behind the safety of his bedroom door. But he's not normal he's a disgusting fag just like his dad said.

Blaine sat in his first period class eagerly waiting for Kurt to walk in. He had worked on his note all night. Although the note was simple, it was possibly the most difficult thing in the world to write. He really couldn't stand it if he scared Kurt away, he really needed a friend.

First bell rang and Kurt never walked in. Blaine shrugged maybe he was sick, or maybe he was avoiding him. Blaine couldn't stand to listen to the lesson anymore, besides he had already learned this at Dalton. Without Kurt to distract him, Blaine realized how exactly boring this class really was.

He got up quietly, grabbing the bathroom pass and running out the door. He found the nearest bathroom quickly, slipping inside. Now what was he suppose to do, he thought? He walked over to the mirror, taking in his curly, frizzy hair.

Suddenly he heard a sob echo from behind him. He froze.

"Hello?" He asked softly. The sobbing stopped. "I wont hurt you." He added, while opening each stall.

He reached the last stall and hesitantly pushed the door open. The sobbing boy looked up at him covered in purple slushy, clutching at his chest trying to comfort himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked reaching out to touch the shaking boy staring up at him.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't need anyone's help! Especially yours." He snapped flinching away from his touch. Blaine took a step back, that voice… Kurt sounded so angry, yet so beautiful at the same time. Although he didn't want Blaine's help, Kurt needed a friend. Blaine dug through his pocket, reaching around his keys to snatch that small piece of paper.

"Kurt, please listen to me. You don't have to like me, and your right you don't need my help. I used to think that too-"

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt's small shaking voice asked.

"Just read this." Blaine said handing him the note. Walking away slowly. He hoped that Kurt was reading the note and not throwing it in the trash.

Kurt opened the note after he heard the bathroom door close.

_Kurt,_

_I don't know anything about you. But I wish I did. You said you are bullied, so was I. I have been to so many different schools in my high school time. I was pushed away from every single school, I was scared. No one helped me, no one was my friend, no one stood up for me, not even myself. I don't know who you are or why you are bullied so bad, but it seems like you need a friend._

_Just so you know, I would never stay away from you, unless you truly asked. Why would you think that I would not want to talk to you in class? Are people really that bad in this school?_

_~Blaine_

Blaine paced back and forth outside the bathroom door. He had been gone from class for a while, if Kurt didn't come out soon he would have to go back to class.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open and Kurt ran out.

"Blaine?" He said finding Blaine standing in front of him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt walked over and threw his arms around Blaine. Blaine froze, he was not expecting this. Kurt's cold sticky skin was pressing against his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around him pulling him back into the bathroom. He pushed against Kurt holding him arms length away from him. Kurt turned around.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I shouldn't of jumped you like that, your all covered in slushy. Oh God I'm sorry, I ruined your clothes! I'll buy you new ones, I swear." Kurt stopped talking and walked towards the door.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine said grabbing his wrist. He spun Kurt around so that he was facing him. "Kurt, do you realize how rich my parents are? I don't want you to buy me new clothes, I really don't care about them. Kurt what really matters is you. Are you okay? What happened? Here let me help you clean up."

Blaine walked over to the sink letting go of Kurt's wrist. He turned on the water and started wetting some paper towels.

"Come here." He whispered wiping the slushy off of Kurt's face. Kurt leaned into the touch slightly.

"B-blaine… you've been gone from class for a while now, what will the teacher think?" Kurt mumbled clutching onto the sink. Blaine chuckled all he was doing was wiping slushy off of his friend's face, and it was turning him into jelly.

"You're right." He smiled. "I guess I'll go to class. Will you come? Or are you just going to skip?"

"Um, I…" Kurt stuttered.

"Why don't you come to class with me. Mr. L said he would do anything for me if I needed his help so I'm sure he would be fine with it. I'll explain everything for you." He said walking toward the trash can and throwing it all away. He walked toward the door clutching the pass off of the edge of the sink. "You coming?"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "You still have slushy all over your neck."

"Oh right." He said crooking his head to the side, letting Kurt wipe it off. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked picking up his bag. "Oh um the glee club is a big target for slushies."

"The… the glee club?" Blaine asked. The scene replayed in his memory. 'Whatever you do don't hang out with the glee club and you'll be fine.' The glee club, was the number one target of bullies. Kurt was in the glee club. If Dave and his friends found out that he was friends with someone from the glee club, he would forever be a target.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked putting his small hand on Blaine's arm. "Are you okay?"

"What? … Oh yeah I'm okay." He said rubbing his head. "Let's just go to class."

They walked together down the hallway towards their classroom.

"So what made you switch schools?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Blaine cringed, he hated thinking about the past. "You don't have to tell me."

"No…I… I should tell you-" Kurt started singing under his breath. "Is… are you singing Rent?" Blaine asked laughing.

"Sorry couldn't help it, you recognized Rent?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course I did, I love Rent! Your voice sounded beautiful." Blaine blurted quickly putting his hand on his face to hide his blush.

"Thank you." Kurt laughed. "If you love Rent so much, we should go to a play sometime. I know a theater that puts on a really good version Rent… I mean not as a date or anything! Just friends."

"No, no I would really love too! That would be so much fun!" Blaine took out his phone and handed it to Kurt. "Here."

Kurt stared at it incredulously. "What do you expect me to do with your phone?"

Blaine laughed loudly, he quickly threw his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Put your number in, silly."

"Oh… ha my number right." Kurt said quickly opening the contact list and adding his information. He handed Blaine his phone back and their hands brushed each others. Kurt flinched away. They stopped walking and stood in front of their class room door.

"Alright let's go before any one bad finds us." Blaine said reaching out to grab the handle.

"Wait!" Kurt whispered urgently.

"What?" Blaine asked turning around to face the terrified looking boy.

"I can't go in there… everyone will be staring!" Kurt said clutching onto his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Kurt, this Honors Chemistry, I assume every one in that class is just as much as a nerd as you and I."

"Doesn't mean they aren't cruel."

"Who are these bullies that have scarred you so badly?" Blaine asked as Kurt's blue eyes peeked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Karofsky," Kurt whispered in a small voice, "well actually most of the football players, but mostly Karofsky."

"Oh God, you mean Dave Karofsky?" Blaine asked nervously. He hated how Dave is forcing him to be friends with him. Asking him to join the football team and to sit a lunch with the football players. He hated how Dave told him specifically to stay away from the Glee club members if he didn't want to be hurt. Blaine hated how little courage he had to stand up to Dave and his minions.

"Yeah I mean Dave Karofsky." Kurt said with hatred in his voice.

"Courage, Kurt." Blaine answered nodding. Once again he put his hand on the door knob waiting for Kurt to stop him, yet he didn't. Instead Kurt pursed his lips and nodded slightly. Blaine turned back towards the door and opened it. Mr. Levesque stopped talking abruptly and the whole class turned towards them. Blaine and Kurt slipped inside quietly returning to their seats. Blaine gave Mr. Levesque a look that said _I'll explain after class_. Mr. Levesque nodded.

"Alright class back to the lesson."

Class ended shortly after Kurt and Blaine had returned. Blaine managed to waste twenty five minutes of class. A new record Mr. Levesque said for an honor class. Blaine told Mr. Levesque how Kurt had been slushied before class and he had found him in the bathroom. He left out the details how, he was crying and so many different emotions were shed between the two as a new friendship developed. He also left out who was the person that slushied Kurt. He had sensed something in Kurt that told him that he wasn't ready to tell people about his bullies.

Kurt stood very close to Blaine through out the whole conversation. His body was slightly behind Blaine; the front of Kurt's shoulder slightly touching Blaine shoulder blade. This for some reason made it incredibly difficult for Blaine to concentrate. Kurt smelt … wonderful…ungodly? He couldn't think of any words to describe it. Plus Blaine could feel Kurt's warmth penetrated through the layers of clothing he was wearing. It spread through out his body sending jolts every time he moved at all.

Blaine had thought about this throughout all of his morning classes. He and Kurt didn't have any other classes together which was sad because besides Kurt and being pressured into talking to Karofsky he had no friends. Blaine never felt so alone and scared before yet being friends with Kurt- no just being around Kurt- made it so much better. It's not like he never had friends like this before. He had plenty of friends at his old school, really good friends, but none of them boy or girl made him feel like this.

Blaine was at his locker when a hand slammed his locker shut.

"Anderson." A voice growled from behind him, he flinched and turned around. Blaine looked up at the towering figure.

"Yes Karofsky?" He asked in an innocent voice, hoping the angry person pinning him against the locker didn't know about his and Kurt's friendship.

"Let's go to lunch, you didn't show up to lunch yesterday and I thought we were going to be pretty good friends." Karofsky said. Although his words sounded innocent his voice said other wise.

"Oh I left school for lunch yesterday, sorry. Are you all right?" He asked going along with the conversation.

"Am I all right? NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! Fucking Fancy gay pants actually fought back today." He said angrily as he grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulling him down the hallway towards the lunch room.

"What happened?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Well, just a second ago I went to push Fancy into a locker, after I slushied him this morning before first period and he yelled at me. Told me I was a Neanderthal or something so I pushed him again and instead of just letting me hurt him he pushed me away… I don't know how he did, he's so fucking small… He pushed me away, moment of weakness, and ran away." Karofsky explained.

"Oh my God is he alright?" Blaine asked.

"What? How am I suppose to know? I don't fucking care about Hummel!" He said angrily.

"Hummel? As in Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked nervously. He had had the feeling that it was Kurt, Karofsky was talking about but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah…" He answered as they reached the lunch room and entered. Blaine followed Karofsky to the table his legs feeling like jelly. Karofsky hurt Kurt and Kurt fought back. Kurt. Fought. Back. This although made Blaine proud of Kurt for doing something he was never strong enough to do himself, scared him. Kurt fighting back made Karofsky extremely angry. He sounded and looked dangerously angry.

Blaine took out his found discretely and texted Kurt.

_From Blaine:_

_To: Kurt_

_Are u ok? I heard what happened with Karofsky._

Blaine took a seat next to Karofsky at the foot ball table. He felt incredibly uncomfortable and really didn't have that much of an appetite any more. He pretended to pay attention to what they were saying so that he would bring attention to himself. Although he didn't want to be bullied, being _friends _with the bullies was even more terrifying. He felt his phone vibrate and he surreptitiously took it out under the table.

_From: Kurt_

_To: Blaine_

_Um, no I am not ok pretty beat up don't worry about me though I'm going home early_

_From: Blaine_

_To: Kurt_

_Do you need a ride home?_

_From: Kurt_

_To: Blaine_

_Well I'm sure Finn can bring me home_

_From: Blaine_

_To: Kurt_

_No don't ask Finn I'll bring u home meet me out front I don't feel so good any more any ways_

He didn't know exactly who Finn was. He was in one of his classes. Tall guy sitting next to a pretty blonde but he didn't know what his relationship with Kurt though. He didn't care, he wanted to help Kurt. He didn't want someone else to do it. Was he… was he jealous of someone he doesn't even know? Oh goodness what was Kurt doing to him?

_From: Kurt_

_To: Blaine_

_Ok_

Blaine stood up and gathered his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Karofsky asked.

"Um, nurse I don't feel so well." Blaine said quickly he was good at lying.

"Oh, hope you feel better dude." he said patting Blaine on the back.

Blaine walked briskly towards the main entrance. He opened the doors quickly searching for Kurt. He found him sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest on a bench just outside of the main doors.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked walking over. Kurt raised his head revealing a quickly bruising cheek.

"Hey Blaine." He said breathlessly clutching onto his stomach. Blaine quickly rushed to his side.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" He asked his hands flailing not knowing where to put them. He wanted to comfort Kurt he really did, but he also didn't want to hurt him more or make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he said while stifling a groan. "Ow, he kicked me in the stomach." Kurt fell against Blaine's side. Blaine wrapped his arm around him.

"Come on let's get you to the car." He said standing up and gently pulling Kurt up with him. Kurt leaned on him a lot. Man, Karofsky hurt him more than he thought. "Kurt, can you walk?"

"Yeah I can walk." he mumbled. Blaine still didn't dare let go of him though.

They walked to the car and Blaine helped Kurt into it. After he was seated Blaine looked up at him, his curls falling across his face. Blaine smiled at Kurt for a second then ran over to his side of the car. The drive home was mostly silent except when Kurt would tell him directions. They arrived at his house shortly after. Kurt looked so broken so sad sitting next to him. It's okay Kurt he thought, everything will be okay.

**Author Note**- Thanks guys as I said up there, thanks for the reviews and PLEASE keep reviewing it really helps me continue writing at a fast pase so I can please you lovelys.

My tumblr link- http : / / chriscolferseamonkeys . tumblr . com / ( review the spaces obviously)

Oh and also I really hate swearing especially _fag. _I just really don't like it, so writing it so much is sad to me. Please don't think that I say these things I really am sweet and kind. If you ever need to talk feel free to message me or talk to me on tumblr. I would love to help.


	3. Unexpected Sleep over

**Disclaimer**- sadly I don't own klaine, or glee Ryan Murphy does... sigh please read while i cry

**Author Notes**- Hey guys, brace yourself things get kind of sad in this chapter. Thanks for all the views, reviews, and favorite stories added. I love you guys!

Blaine helped Kurt walk into his house and get settled onto the couch in the living room.

"Kurt where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's in the cabinet over the fridge, you might have to use a chair it's pretty high." Kurt said laughing softly.

"Hey! I am not that short!" Blaine laughed as he brought a chair over to the fridge. Okay maybe the cabinet was pretty high. He retrieved the supplies and brought the chair back to it's place. He walked back into the living room and found Kurt on the couch with his shirt off. Blaine stopped mid-step holy crap this man was an angel. Kurt quickly went to cover himself.

"Blaine!" he said shocked trying to cover himself.

"No don't." Blaine said feeling his cheeks heat up. Kurt's hands stilled.

"I took it off because my shoulders really really hurt, will you check them?" He asked shifting on the couch so that his back was angled enough for Blaine to look at it. Blaine walked hesitantly to the couch and sat down close to Kurt. He gasped as his eyes swept over Kurt's perfectly sculpted back muscles covered in cuts, bruises, and old scars.

"Kurt," he said gently. He traced the marks softly. "Oh Kurt."

Blaine took out the first aid kit and rummaged through it for some disinfectant and band aids. "Kurt this is going to sting a little." Blaine said pressing the disinfectant pad onto his cuts. Kurt back went stiff as a hiss fell from his lips. "Are you okay Kurt? I'll stop if it hurts too much."

"No… I…oh… its fine." His hands clutched at the couch.

"Here use this." Blaine said throwing him a near by pillow. Kurt clutched it burying his face in it as Blaine continued cleaning. Then Blaine took out the band aid box and smiled. "Disney princess band aids?"

Kurt laughed pulling the pillow away from his face, "I love Disney princesses. My favorite is Arial!"

"No way me too! I totally rock out to Disney songs in my spare time. I pretty much know every song on guitar and piano." Blaine gushed, hoping the distracting Disney talk would help.

"You can play the guitar and piano? Can you sing?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Um, yeah I can sing. I used to be the lead soloist in Dalton Academy's Warblers, my old school." Blaine explained.

"Dalton? Sounds familiar, I think we've competed against them before." Kurt said holding still as Blaine started putting Arial band aids on his back.

"Well, it's a private school. We have preformed at Regionals a bunch of times. We wore navy blue and red blazers. All boys… ringing any bells?"

"Hmm…oh yeah I know who they are! Wait you got bullied out of a private all boys school? Wouldn't they have…like… a no bullying policy?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah their no bullying policy is actually really really great. I am so sad that I had to leave." Blaine said.

"Why did you leave?" Kurt asked shyly.

"My dad got relocated here and since money is all my dad really cares about I was forced to leave. I begged my parents to let me board at Dalton but they said public school would be good for me."

"So did you lie to me when you wrote in the letter that you were bullied out of 'so many high schools'?" Kurt asked looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

"No Kurt no! I did not lie to you. I was pushed out of every public school forcing me into Dalton where I actually had friends that cared about me and was popular." Kurt turned back around his shoulder slumping slightly.

"Why were you bullied so bad? Who could bully you?' Kurt whispered so quietly Blaine almost didn't hear him.

"I was bullied because… because I'm gay. Apparently being gay means that you are disgusting and don't deserve to live." Blaine shuddered as a memory replayed in his head.

_"Oh Blaaaiiinnneee." The teasing bully said as he searched for the terrified boy. "Come on Anderson don't you want to be punished. Don't you want to be punished for being what you are. A disgusting fag!"_

_Blaine held back tears as he continued to hide in the space between the lockers and the wall. __Crying would give away his location. He slid down the wall clutching his knee's to his chest he could feel the bruise forming just under his eyes._

_The footsteps were getting closer. Blaine held his breath painfully. He was never so terrified. At all of his other schools he was bullied but never this bad. He had to switch schools so much because of his dad and his business; of course he was always so happy to leave the taunts and stares. He never wished he could go back so badly. He wished that words was all these bullies did to him._

_Suddenly a hand grabbed at Blaine dragging his out of hiding place. Blaine broke into tears. "Please don't hurt me! Please! Please!" Blaine sobbed._

_"Hey guys I found him!" The man yelled while gripping his shirt harder._

_"No please!" Blaine sobbed over and over again._

_The other boys arrived picking him up and throwing him against the lockers. Blaine crumpled to the ground. There was no where to run, the thought._

_"Stand up fag!" One boy yelled as the others laughed. Blaine couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear._

_"I said fucking stand up you fucking fag!" The boy yelled again kicking Blaine hard in the stomach. Another boy yelled and picked Blaine up shoving him harshly against the locker. Blaine felt woozy as his head hit the locker hard, he started to feel the warmth trickle down his neck._

_Another boy punched him in the face, smacking his head into the locker again. The wound Blaine assumed was getting even bigger and he was loosing lots of blood now. His vision started going hazy. They continued beating him recklessly, he could tell more than one person was doing it at a time._

_"Hey! Stop! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Blaine heard a voice yell as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_They next thing he knew he was in the hospital his mother hanging over him. They told him that he had been unconscious for three days. They forced him to retell what happened. He remembered clearly when his mother asked, "But why would these people hurt my little baby?" Blaine broke down into tears at that moment, some how he managed to sob out the word gay. At least that is what they told him. He couldn't remember anything from the hospital afterwards except for what his father had said to him. The doctors said it was normal for people who suffered from comas, memory loss._

_Blaine was broken and there was no way to fix him. His father tried many times to straighten him out. He even blamed Blaine for what happened to him. Saying that if he wasn't such a disgusting fag none of this would have happened._

"Blaine…Blaine…Blaine…" a small voice said as warm arms wrapped around him. He through himself into the warm embrace sobbing into the shoulder. He cried for so long, he didn't even remember it that much. All he remembered was Kurt comforting him by rubbing small circles on his back and whispering his name.

Blaine woke up with what felt like the worse hang over ever. Like the morning after he drank so much of the spiked punch. He rubbed his messy set of curls as his eyes started to focus. Where was he? His vision came clearer as he saw a strange living room. He was laying on a couch with a brown fur like blanket.

"Ugh where… where am I? What time is it?" Blaine mumbled. He heard a crash from the other room. "Hello?"

"Oh Blaine your awake." Kurt said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hugging him back. "Kurt where am I? What time is it? What… what happened?"

"Well…um I'm not exactly quite sure. I asked you why you were bullied so badly and you told me that it was because you are gay. You told how the kids you went to school with thought that being gay meant you were disgusting and didn't deserve to live. Then…then…well then your eyes kind of went blank and you wouldn't answer me. Then you started sobbing and saying 'please don't hurt me' over and over again. And you were screaming and crying so much so I tried to comfort you. I hugged you and tried to make you calm down but you just kept crying. It was so sad, I think I cried with you for a lot of the time. Then my dad came home and well he looked at me weird, probably because I was laying on the couch holding you, a crying boy, in my arms. So I left you, you were pretty much asleep anyways I thought you would be fine, and explained what happened to my dad. And here we are now." Kurt explained softly.

"So I'm at your house, I had another panic attack, and um wait what time is it?" He asked.

"Um," Kurt checked his phone, "six thirty five. You cried for hours, Blaine. I was surprised a human even had that many tears. Are you thirsty do you need anything?"

"My head really hurts, some water would be nice. SIX THIRTY FIVE! Oh my God my mom is going to kill me! I'm sorry Kurt I really need to go home." Blaine said standing up quickly only to fall dizzily.

"Blaine, Blaine please you can't leave in the midst of a crying hang over. Friends don't let friends drive drunk, haven't you ever heard of that saying? Here give me your phone." Kurt said holding out his hand for the cell phone. Blaine dug through his pocket finding the phone. He handed it to Kurt.

He watched Kurt open it and fumble with the keys. He brought it to his ear, "Hello, Mrs. Anderson?… Hi I'm Kurt, Blaine is fine…well I think he's okay. He's had a traumatic day…no he didn't get beat up. He had a panic attack. He cried for hours, it was quite scary for me actually. Oh sorry I'm Blaine's friend. Yes he's at my house…well that's the thing, I don't think he's safe to drive home. My father said it would be okay if he needed to stay in our guest room for the night. He can go to school with me tomorrow. The only thing he doesn't have here that he has there is clothes, you could just stop by before school with clothes. Or if that's too much trouble we can stop by in the morning. You can trust me Mrs. Anderson. If you would like to talk to my dad you can. Ok…alright… goodbye Mrs. Anderson."

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Did he seriously just call my mother? "Well?"

"Um, well she said you could stay over. But we would have stop by and get you some new clothes. I would suggest that you could just borrow mine, but I'm not sure you would fit them. I am much taller." Kurt said smiling slightly. He gently went and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Blaine are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened? It might make you feel better." He said brushing his thumb back and forth on the back of Blaine's hand.

Blaine stared at their hands, their fingers intertwined. It felt so natural. Could he tell Kurt? He knew he could trust Kurt, that much was obvious. The real question is, is Blaine strong enough to tell Kurt. To tell anyone actually, he doesn't even talk to his parents about it.

"If it helps, would you want me to tell my story? Maybe listening to me would make it easier. Or if it doesn't then you don't have to tell me yet, when ever you are comfortable. We have all the time in the world. I'm assuming your story is ten times worse, but mine is happening now yours is in the past. This will benefit both of us." Kurt explained playing with Blaine's fingers in his hands.

"Your hands are so soft." Blaine said blushing.

"Thank you, I try." Kurt paused. "Is this okay?"

"Is what okay?" Blaine asked confused.

"Me holding your hand…"

"Yes. I like it, it's comforting."

"Good! That what I'm trying to do. Do you want me to tell my story or would you like to take a break…get something to eat?" Kurt asked as a small sweet smile spread across his face.

"I'm really hungry actually…If you don't mind."

"Of course not! Let's go." Kurt said standing up and pulling Blaine with him towards the kitchen.

Kurt ended up making actual dinner, with the help of Blaine, since they couldn't find anything easy to eat. It was really delicious, a turkey noodle casserole. They talked casually. Blaine was surprisingly happy although the past events of the day would say otherwise. Kurt had stopped trying to push either of them to tell their stories. He probably sensed that the moment was to nice to ruin it with tears. They have been in fact crying through out the entire day, a little break with laughter and hand holding would be good for them.

Hand holding. Kurt had Blaine's hand in his through out the entire time. Blaine loved it. They discussed briefly about the hand holding actually. Kurt had said that even though they were _just _friends, watching Blaine go through his panic attack was one of the scariest things he has ever scene. It hurt him. Holding his hand made him feel like everything was going to be okay, Kurt had said.

Blaine had almost forgotten the traumatic day Kurt had had. He felt guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't really remember anything and Kurt continued to remind him that constantly, but he felt guilty. Kurt had been through physical pain today. All he went through was something from the past that he is too weak to get over.

After their dinner Kurt brought Blaine to his room wear he fetched some clothes Blaine could wear to bed. Kurt had his dad and his step-brother Finn bring a mattress to his room for Blaine. Blaine learned actually who Finn was and he felt ashamed for feeling jealous of him. Finn, Blaine learned was actually really nice.

Blaine would be staying in Kurt's room because Finn now occupied the guest room. He had to keep telling Kurt that it was okay, that he some what lied to his mom. His mom wouldn't mind, she was actually be more worried that Blaine had another panic attack not that he would be sleeping in the same room as another guy.

Blaine was putting sheets on his makeshift bed while Kurt got ready for bed in his bathroom. Blaine watched Kurt walk out of his bathroom and make his way to his bed. He collapsed onto the same brown fur throw that Blaine was wrapped in earlier today. He looked so tired.

"Goodnight Blaine, just wake me up if you need anything." Kurt mumbled rolling over so that his back was to Blaine.

"Goodnight." Blaine mumbled. He curled up in the warm sheets that smelled so much like Kurt. Blaine also wrapped Kurt's t-shirt closer to his body as he fell into a blissful sleep as Kurt's scent wafted through the air around him. He hasn't fallen asleep that fast in such a long time.

**Author's Note: ** Next chapter they tell their stories. :) I hope you like it, Please Review!


	4. Midnight Chats

**Disclaimer**- sadly I don't own klaine, or glee Ryan Murphy does... sigh please read while i cry

**Author Notes**- Oh hey guys! I've been really distracted lately so I hope I didn't take so long to post this! Yesterday I totally downloaded a bunch of Darren Criss songs: covers and such from youtube! And did some total construction on my iPod. I took a bunch of songs on it, made some new album covers for the converted youtube tracks that I downloaded and didn't have the album covers! Oh I am so proud I did something other then tumblr, reading Klaine smut, or writing! I know I am totally boring you loyal readers right now, but suck it up! I controll this story I can bring on angst if I need to punish you! hee hee I wouldn't do that to you guys don't worry, unless it's part of my plan I won't purposely do that to you, because it would break me just as much as it would break you!

Sorry I took so long, in case you haven't noticed I'm in the midst of a post-potter depression and a Chris Colfer sex riot. If you don't have any idea what I'm talking about I have two words for you : dirty colfer tumblr it if your still clueless.

Oh and just so you know, I have roughly touched upon the plot, the scene that really gave me the idea to write this and develop the idea hasn't even happened yet. I keep saying in my head 'next chapter, it will be in the next chapter' but as I'm writing the next chapter it never fits in and I always say... 'Next chapter' Anyways thanks for the reviews, this is a pretty fluffy chapter... the kiss is in the near future, my lovely Klainers. When there is a kliss there will be sexual frustration and I will probably have to change the rating...who knows! I've never really written smut before...but...

Enjoy!

PS: By the way I snuck in a little starkid AVPM reference... I challenge you to find it... review it If you think you know it, maybe I'll give a little shout out in the next chapter or something!

"Blaine?" a small voice called out in the dark. Blaine rolled over he really didn't want to get up yet, why must morning come? He really didn't feel like going to school after such a dramatic day.

"Blaine?" the voice called a little louder this time, Blaine groaned opening his eyes. To his surprise Kurt was sitting on the edge of his mattress. His small body was curled up and his blue eyes were staring back at Blaine. He had a blue blanket wrapped around him, making his eyes pop even more. The room was completely dark except for the single stream of moon light coming through the blinds on the windows.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine said sitting up. He located a clock that read two o'clock in the morning on Kurt's desk.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep. My back hurts too much to sleep on it.". He said sighing wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said hesitantly reaching out to grab Kurt's hand.

"It's okay you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like you are the one that bullies me." Kurt said shifting slightly so that he was sitting closer to Blaine.

"How...how long have you been bullied for?" he asked quietly.

Kurt gripped tighter at Blaine's hand, "A long time, I can't even remember when I wasn't bullied. I am bullied for the same reason you were, because I'm gay. But the thing is I actually really came out 3 years ago. I'm not sure how everyone knew that I was gay when we were in elementary school. I mean I was never into sports, I loved to fashion, singing, and I always hung out with the girls but really? How does kids even know what gay means that early? Why did they think gay equaled disgusting?"

"It's how their parents raised them. Kurt, it's not your fault." He said trying to comfort Kurt.

"Oh I know that, I am proud to be gay! It's who I am, I like it! But really do I have to be beaten every day?" Blaine squeezed his hand as encouragement to keep going.

"In elementary school I was never beaten as harshly as I am now. It was simple things that still shouldn't have happened. Like shoves on the playground, stealing my stuff, destroying my stuff, writing mean things on my desk or locker, and of course yelling some of the same harsh words I hear now."

"Like how harsh?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh like fag, fairy, girly, homo... Do I need to go on?" Kurt asked as Blaine shocked his head.

"I doubt they even knew what half of those words even meant." He said disgusted.

"You said it your self Blaine, they learn it from their parents." Kurt said, "anyways so after elementary school in middle school I realized how different I actually was. All the other boys were getting girl friends and I just thought that maybe all the girls I ever was around were just not the right ones. One day I asked my dad what fag meant and I asked him for the unedited version unlike when I asked him before. He told me all about what it meant and what being gay meant. He said how it wasn't bad and he didn't care if I was or not, love has no gender."

"Your dad sounds totally awesome." Blaine said softly. "You're lucky you have him."

"Yeah I am," Kurt said softly, "I'm guessing yours isn't?"

"No, he's not." Blaine looked up to see Kurt eyeing him, he knew he wanted to know the story. "I'll tell you later, just continue with your story Kurt."

Kurt let out a long frustrated sigh, "Um so I was in eight grade when I officially came out. I didn't go screaming around people saying 'I'm gay!' or anything but you know if they asked I would tell them. The bullying was fine until high school. That's when Karofsky and his friends really started bugging me. But it wasn't only me, it was my friends too. I've always thought that I was the reason that the glee club was always so picked on. The glee club is such a target for slushies, oh God."

Kurt paused shivering. "They are like getting bitch-slapped in the face by an iceberg." He let out a soft laugh as Blaine traced small circles on the back of his hand. He liked this he thought, smiling to himself. "Although the glee club is the main target at McKinley, I am still the one who is constantly getting beat on. I get thrown in dumpsters, thrown into lockers, tripped, get my books knocked out of my hands, anything you can think of really. The whole time while there is plenty of people around to see it happen, no one has ever helped me. Never. They sometimes gasp or flinch, but never tell any teachers or help me. Heck sometimes even the teachers see it happen and they don't do anything. It's all because I am the only publicly gay guy at school."

Blaine took a really deep breath, did Kurt want him to come out? Was Kurt really that selfish that he would ask such a thing of Blaine just so that he wouldn't get beaten that much? Kurt tugged on their clasped hands pulling his hand closer to his chest. He wrapped both of his hands around Blaine's and looked up at him with those blue eyes through thick lashes. "Blaine I would never ask you to come out and sacrifice yourself for me, if that's what your thinking."

Blaine blushed. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand letting it fall into his lap as he pulled the blanket even tighter around his shoulders. "Are you cold?" Blaine asked, quickly removing his hand awkwardly from Kurt's crossed legs and onto his knee.

Kurt nodded his head slightly.

"Come here." Blaine whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear himself say it, but he knew that Kurt heard him. He stretched his arm out lifting the blanket so that Kurt could come under.

"Are- are you sure, Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine could feel his heart melting whenever Kurt said his name. He nodded as Kurt snuck under the blanket. Blaine rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt Kurt press up against his side in attempt to get warm. He moved his arm around Kurt's shoulder pulling his closer. His warmth was literally seeping into Blaine's skin. He felt Kurt's breath on his forearm, his hair tickling his arm. Blaine turned his head slightly to look at him. His head was facing the opposite way and he was laying awkwardly on his back.

They laid like that for a few minutes until Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing slow as he drifted off into slumber. "Kurt?" He whispered. It seemed like he was asleep, maybe just one little poke to see. Blaine poked his head softly, making sure that he wouldn't hit any wounds. Kurt mumbled something, and Blaine froze.

Kurt rolled over bringing his arm over Blaine to grab onto his waist. Kurt moved his head up onto Blaine's chest, nuzzling his head softly into his chest. Okay I'm pretty sure he's still asleep Blaine thought, wrapping his arm that was around Kurt's shoulder to wrap around his back. Kurt was unbelievably warm right now, and Blaine couldn't help but to let sleep take over once again.

Blaine awoke to Kurt hitting him roughly on the chest and saying his name. "Blaine…Blaine…Blaine! BLAINE!"

He opened his eyes hesitantly, taking in his surroundings. As he turned back to look at his heavy feeling body, blue eyes were staring back at him. Kurt was struggling to get out of his grasp, he lifted his arms quickly.

"Ah! Kurt? What…" Blaine remembered what had happened earlier that morning, "oh…What's wrong?"

He watched Kurt scramble off of him and to his closet.

"We are late! We only have a forty five minutes to get to your house, get you some clothes, and get to school!" Kurt screamed running into the bathroom.

Blaine sat their on the mattress trying to process his thoughts. So he and Kurt cuddled in the morning, Kurt told Blaine about his bullies, Blaine needed to go home and get clothes, oh and of course they were going to be late for school. Blaine still sat awkwardly. He wasn't comfortable enough to go to the kitchen with the rest of Kurt's family while Kurt wasn't there. He couldn't change or get ready for school because the only other bathroom he knew of was near the kitchen, which he didn't want to risk being seen. Besides he didn't even have clothes to change into.

So he waited…and waited. Man, Kurt was taking forever, they only had seventeen minutes!

"Kurt!" He yelled knocking on the door. He heard a small shrieking sound as something dropped to the floor. Kurt mumbled a string of curses.

"What!" He yelled back angrily.

"Kurt! We only have sixteen minutes to go to my house, possibly get something to eat, and get to school on time!" He yelled.

"Dammit Blaine!" Kurt said whipping open the bathroom door. He looked ready, Blaine didn't know what he was doing in there. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the door. He picked up his bag and waited for Blaine to get his stuff. "Come ON Blaine! Do you want to be late or not?"

Blaine scrambled to gather his stuff as Kurt looked in the mirror adjusting his clothes and hair. "Okay let's go." Kurt ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs, Blaine followed quickly. They ran passed the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Mr. Hummel yelled sternly.

"Go outside start you car and I'll be right out." Kurt said shoving him towards the door. Blaine ran to his car, as if his life depended on it. He got in checked to see if his stuff was still in the back and then started the car just in time to see Kurt burst out of the door. He was trying to keep his bag on his shoulder while holding a plastic bag. Kurt whipped the door open and sat down quickly.

"Drive." He said. Blaine backed out of the drive way and started to drive towards his house.

"Kurt…Kurt what is that?" He asked thinking of the plastic bag sitting on Kurt's lap.

"My dad insisted on making me bring food." Kurt sighed, "Want anything?"

"Not while I'm driving." Blaine said. "You know, Kurt we can be late for school."

"Well, I've been missing a lot of class time lately. I don't want to miss some for a reason so silly as sleeping in!" He said biting into an apple.

"Alright fine." He said.

They drove for a few minutes, Blaine was thanking God that Kurt lived some what close to him. He pulled onto the street that led to his house. He looked at all of the large houses that surrounded his, the king of all of these houses. He really didn't understand the need for a big house. He was an only child, it was only his dad, mom and him. They had maids and cooks, but none of them lived at the house with them. Blaine had lived in a huge lonely house for his whole life. When he is old enough and married hopefully to someone he loves very much, his only wish would be that they lived in a small cottage or something. A house that was big enough for the family but not so huge that rooms where never used and you could get lost in it.

He remember a specifically terrifying memory of when he was really little, maybe six. He had gotten lost in the middle of the night taking a wrong hallway to find his parents room. He clutched his blue baby blanket and wandered down hallway after hallway trying to find their room. It's not like he didn't know where they were, it was because it was so dark and he was so scared of the monsters in the dark that he got lost. He remembered screaming through tears for his mom, and just curling up against the wall praying that his mom would wake up and find him. Luckily he was close to the other entrance to their master bedroom and his mother found him.

"Holy…Fuck… Blaine you live… here? Is this even a house? You said your parents were rich but holy shit!" Kurt stuttered his blue eyes wide with astonishment.

"Calm yourself Kurt. You can come over whenever you want and explore. But right now we need to focus, unless you want to be late for school. Now please hand me an apple." Blaine said. Kurt handed him an apple as Blaine opened the car door. "You coming?"

"Um," Kurt said his voice shaking.

"Come on! I'll show you my room!" He said running up to his front steps. He glanced quickly behind him to see if Kurt was coming or not before sliding his key into the lock. Kurt stood next to him, his cheeks rosy.

He opened the door and immediately walked to the huge double staircase making his way up the stairs. He heard Kurt gasp behind him.

"You live here?" Kurt asked his voice squeaking in surprise.

"Shh, Kurt!" He said darting down the hallway, "HI MOM!"

"Honey are you okay?" My mom asked running out of her room from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Except Kurt and I are going to be late for school! So please let me get ready and leave, I'll talk to you when I get home." Blaine rushed to explain, hurried into his room dragging Kurt in behind him and slamming the door.

He heard his mother's muffled voice from behind the door. "Okay darling see you later."

Blaine spun around meeting Kurt. "Help me please!" He gasped running around his room searching through boxes for his clothes.

"Blaine, I'm coming over later to help you unpack!" Kurt yelled looking quickly through boxes as well. He pulled out a green and white striped sweater and held it up. "Oh my gosh I love this sweater! It would look so good with your eyes!"

"That's probably why my mom bought it for me," Blaine laughed grabbing it from Kurt and running into his bathroom with a pair of skinny khaki pants. "Pick me out some shoes they are all in my closet already!" He yelled.

"Okay" Kurt replied. He heard Kurt open his closet door. "Holy shit Blaine!"

He laughed as he pulled off his clothes and put the new outfit on. Someday, he thought, he would bring Kurt on a shopping spree with him. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair untangling the mess. He took just a little gel, a lot less then he used to use when he was at Dalton, and ran his hands through his hair scrunching the curls. He brushed his teeth quickly while trying to make any finishing touches.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, with a pair of brown shoes next to him, looking through a box of clothes. He dropped the box quickly when he saw Blaine looking at him.

"You know you have really nice taste in clothing, I mean it's fashionably manly. Here's your shoes!" Kurt said shoving the shoes into Blaine's out stretched hands and picking up his bag. Blaine checked his iHome clock quickly to see how much time they had to make it to school. Just over five minutes until first bell would ring, which left them five minutes to make it to homeroom before they would be considered tardy.

"Let's go,"


	5. Slushies and Kisses

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Glee. I don't own sigh Kurt or Blaine. Oh how I wish I did, so badly. But Ryan Murphy owns them. If I owned them I would make the show a whole lot more of Klaine kisses. It would be renamed Klaine and it would only show Klaine's story.

**Author Notes**- Sorry for the delay, I've been distracted with AP English summer work. It is also longer and you will see why once you read. Oh and every time you review a Klaine kliss happens somewhere.

They made it to school with only one minute to spare. Kurt left Blaine to go to their separate home rooms. They had first period together anyways. Blaine decided he loves spending times with Kurt. Even if it is only as friends.

As Blaine thought about how much their relationship has transgressed he realized that it was moving fast. They went from writing notes to each other in class to skipping class and cleaning each other up from Kurt's slushy incident. From fixing wounds to comforting at night. From waking up at night and holding hands to snuggling in the same small twin size bed.

Yeah they were moving fast. The bell rang and the students made they way out of homeroom and towards their next class. Blaine was the last one to leave as he slowly made his way to his locker.

"Hey Anderson!" Karofsky yelled clamping his heavy hand on Blaine's back. Blaine flinched under the touch.

"Yes?" He asked grabbing his books for his next class.

"How are you? Feeling any better?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm better." He said taking a large gulp of air. Karofsky made him nervous and angry at the same time. He was nervous because of how dangerous he could be he was angry at what he did to Kurt. He wanted to stand up for Kurt so badly but as soon as he did he knew he would he a target. He hated being so selfish too, but he just wasn't strong enough to stand up for himself. He didn't have enough courage to do what is the right thing to do. Blaine Anderson the selfish coward gay boy.

"Good, come on." he said pulling him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, I want to show you something."

"I really need to get to class." He said pulling away from Karofsky's grip.

"No no no you are one of us now, dude."

"W-what do you m-mean one of us?" He asked stuttering.

Blaine watched as Dave pulled out a slushy as they went to the end of a deserted hallway. The same hallway that Mr. Levesque specifically warned him to stay away from. He knew the reason why to stay away now.

At the end of the hallway was a circle of red football jackets surrounding something or someone. That someone was pressed up the wall trying to get away.

"Alright guys move out of the way." Karofsky ordered as the football players moved aside to reveal Kurt Hummel. Kurt still didn't see Blaine yet who hiding behind Karofsky trying to find a way out.

"Just let me go, I need to get to class." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Shut up fairy, there is a new boy we need to add to our group." Karofsky stated.

"What group?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Come on Blaine." Karofsky said pulling him out from behind his back.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt said as his face went white.

"Let him go." Blaine said his voice shaking with fear.

"Let him go? Blaine are you turning into a princess too?" Karofsky said in a mocking voice. Karofsky handed him the blue slushy, "Alright Blaine, here you go. Do it or we might have to remind you what I told you on the first day we met. You do remember what I told you right?"

Karofsky took a step closer to Blaine, threatening him. He shrunk away nodding fast. Blaine heard himself take in a deep breathe, his eyes on Kurt. Kurt was staring at him so intensely, it was as if he could look into his soul. He looked confused and hurt. Blaine hated making Kurt feel like that, he hated it. Was getting bullied really worth it?

"Blaine, just do it." Kurt said in a small voice his eyes blinking back tears.

He shook his head, how could Kurt ask him to do that?

"Blaine, I don't know your story. But if your panic attack was any sign of what you went through at your old schools, I'm not going to force you to stand up for me. Please Blaine, please just do it. I can't stand to see you like that again." Kurt mumbled his blue eyes still staring directly into his hazel.

"What are you talking about queer?" Azimio spat lurching towards Kurt, who stood tall against the wall, his eyes squeezing shut waiting for the pain.

"Fine!" Blaine said, "I'll do it, just please don't hurt him."

Kurt's eyes flew open, his face twisting into confusion.

"Back up Azimio, give Blaine his space." Karofsky said, pulling his friend back to where he was standing.

Blaine braced himself, as he fought with the thoughts in his head. He had a plan, he just hoped that it would work. He prayed that he wouldn't hurt Kurt too much, scare him. He took the bright blue slushy out of Karofsky's hand hesitantly. The cool container hitting his sweaty hands.

He took a step forward, closer to Kurt as Kurt's eyes slammed shut.

"Kurt, open your eyes." Blaine mumbled quietly.

"What? Are you serious? Are you that twisted Blaine, really?" Kurt stammered as he opened his eyes. "I thought you were different."

It was as if Kurt had reached in and pulled out Blaine's heart. He owned his heart and now he was slowly tearing it apart.

Blaine took this slushy as he closed his eyes, his hand flying up, throwing the slushy into his face. He gasped at how cold it was. Kurt was right it was like getting bitch-slapped by an ice berg. It hurt like hell. As it dripped down his face, he struggled to regain his breath. Kurt shrieked in surprise.

Blaine was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall.

"No!" Kurt screamed, "No don't!"

Blaine opened his stinging eyes as he stared into the face of Karofsky.

"You've been lying to me, fag?" He said threateningly, tightening his hold on the green and white sweater Kurt said he loved so much earlier that morning. Blaine sighed, the sweater was surely ruined by the blue slushy now.

Dave shoved him against the wall again, harder this time as another football player kicked his knees out causing him to fall to the ground. He cried out in pain as someone kicked him the stomach.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! How could you do this? You are cruel!" Kurt screamed next to him. Blaine opened his eyes in time to see Kurt shove Karofsky.

"Don't touch me Hummel!" Karofsky spat. Turning around as walking away. The other football players also went away in their different directions towards their class.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey!" Kurt screamed as he ran after Karofsky, disappearing into the locker room located at the opposite end of the hallway.

Then Blaine was alone, all alone, forever alone. He clutched at his side, that was bruising quickly. He tried his best to wipe the cold slushy off of his face. He heard a door slam and looked up to see Karofsky angrily walk away from the locker room. Kurt didn't come out though. He attempted to get up slowly. His side hurt so much, but he would be fine.

Kurt still didn't get out of the locker room. Blaine hobbled over down the hallway and to the locker room door. He opened the door slowly poking his head around the door. He found Kurt crumpled on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. His hand was covering his mouth as tears streamed down his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine said opening the door wider and walking inside quickly. Kurt looked up still not taking his hand off of his lips. "Kurt what happened?"

He walked quickly over and sat next to him on the ground. He pulled Kurt into his side. Kurt took his hand off of his mouth and wrapped both of his arms around Blaine's neck burying his face into his shoulder. He let out a shaking sob as Blaine rubbed his back. For the second day in a row, Kurt and Blaine would not be going to their Honor's Chemistry class.

"He…" Kurt paused as he tried to control his tears, uncontrollably hiccupping.

"Shh take your time Kurt." Blaine said crushing him closer to his chest.

"He- he…k-kissed….me." Kurt sobbed. He took in a sharp breathe, "He kissed me."

"He what?" Blaine said, shocked. He was sure he heard him wrong. It couldn't be true. No…no… of course not.

"I made him mad, when I stood up for you and yelled at him. So I chased him into here, to tell him off, because I am done with not standing up for myself. So I said things, and then all of the sudden I thought he was going to punch me or something but instead he grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, I tried so hard. But he was stronger than me and held me. I couldn't get away." Kurt said his tears stopping. "That's not how I wanted my first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" Blaine asked, he didn't know what shocked him more: Kurt getting kissed by Karofsky or that Kurt had never been kissed.

"Well, I kissed Brittany once to pretend I was straight for my dad. But no…I've never kissed a boy before." Kurt said quietly snuggling closer into Blaine's chest that was still covered in slushy.

"So you didn't like the kiss?" Blaine asked knowingly as Kurt shook his head. "The kiss...it didn't count Kurt. It doesn't count as your first kiss, just like Brittany didn't count."

"It sucked, Blaine. He was so rough and his li- his ton-" Blaine felt Kurt shudder on him. "It was horrible. I can still taste him."

"I'm so sorry Kurt this is all my fault. I should of never pretended to be something I'm not just to protect myself. I'm so selfish." He apologized.

"It just makes you a human, Blaine. No need to be sorry he would've kissed me eventually I think. I'm just glad your here." Kurt said as he shifted so that he was facing Blaine. "Blaine... will you kiss me?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

"Huh. What? Kurt..." Blaine managed to sputter out of his lips as the realization of Kurt's words sunk in.

"Will you kiss me Blaine Anderson? Please I can still taste him and it tastes horrible. Plus I've never been kissed before and I want my first kiss to be with...you" Kurt said.

"Oh... Are you sure?" He asked as he watched Kurt nod eagerly, his eyes on Blaine's lips. "Okay."

He reached out hesitantly and brushed Kurt's disheveled hair out of his face, cupping his cheek and slowly pulling him closer. He stopped to take everything in. The scents, the warmth, Kurt's breath on his lips, everything was Kurt. He quickly finished the gap between them and their lips met. He gasped at how perfectly their lips fit together. Like they were made for each other.

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's cheek as well as he slowly pulled away his eyes fluttering open. They rested their foreheads together as they gasped for air.

"Was that better?" Blaine asked in shallow breathes.

"Mmhmm." Kurt hummed as he gently smashed their lips back together shifting so that he was straddling Blaine's hips, sitting completely on top of his lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him even closer.

Blaine gasped as his hands roamed down Kurt's muscular lean arms and to rest around his waist. Blaine felt so over whelmed. He never really had that much of a first kiss either and well this was defiantly something he's never done before. He's never felt anything like this before either. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling but he liked it and it made his heart swell with happiness.

He felt Kurt's tongue swipe a line across his lower lip, pleading for an entrance. His lips parted as Kurt slid his tongue into his mouth. He let Kurt explore his mouth before adding his tongue to duel with Kurt's. Everything felt so good, so right.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth making Blaine groan in return. Kurt pulled away once again gasping for air. Blaine also found himself trying to find air. He had totally forgotten about the pain in his side until Kurt squeezed his thighs against his stomach, revealing the bruise left behind.

"Ow!" he said letting go of Kurt and grabbing his left side. Kurt scrambled off of him his hands flying up to his mouth.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Blaine did I hurt you?" he asked pulling at one of Blaine's hand clutching at his side.

"Calm down Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. It was one if the football players they kicked me in the stomach."

"I'm sorry you had to put yourself in that position, Blaine. You'll get beat up now, you should of just slushied me." He said taking Blaine's hand in his.

"How could you ask me to do that, Kurt. I would never hurt you." Blaine said quietly.

"I would never want to hurt you either, Blaine. That's why I asked you. That was very brave of you, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt said shifting to sit leaning against the lockers next to Blaine. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I had to redeem myself. I've been running away, letting my fears chase me away for too long. Besides I couldn't slushy you and your perfect outfit." He joked as blush spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"Are you willing to listen to my story, Kurt?" He asked tentatively taking Kurt's hand.

"Of course, but you do know you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to right?" He asked smiling.

"Yes I know, I want- need to do this." He said hesitantly while staring at Kurt deeply. He has never told someone besides his parents, and his dad never even listened after he heard the world gay. "So I've been to many, many schools. Most of them weren't that bad, at the time I thought they were hell, but each school just got worse. My first school I was all out, I was myself. I was openly gay, a theater nerd, playing sports that I love, singing in the glee club, in any club you could think of. I was the definition of a nerd. I was constantly picked on, but I had friends that supported me in every way. Also I was in the process of trying to come out to my parents, which was really hard for me.

"Then my dad got relocated, the same reason I switched schools this time. At the new school I was still myself, just like the old school. I was desperately searching for friends, but this school was different. I was too much of a geek for them I guess. Even the nerds in the clubs I belonged to didn't talk to me, it was as if I had the plague and no one wanted to get it. So when my dad announced we were moving once again, I was thankful to move, to get away from the harsh taunts and being a total loner.

"So I went to a new school, this time I limited the clubs I joined. I was only in glee club and some how it got out that I was gay, but I wasn't the one who announced it. Someone must of researched me or something I don't know. I hung out with the glee club, they were my friends but they weren't like me old friends at my first school. Then I started getting bullied, really badly bullied. It wasn't just taunts it was getting shoved into lockers or punched. Kind of what your going through now, but I was never kissed against my will. Then one day I don't know what happened or what caused it but I was talking to another boy and the bullies saw it. They claimed I was 'spreading my disease' making the boy gay. Of course I wasn't trying to do anything of the kind I was just talking about the homework we had that night."

Blaine took in a deep breathe, this was the hard part of the story. "I was running late one day and the bullies cornered me, threatening me. They said 'if we ever catch you spreading you fagginess around again, we'll kill you. Don't you dare think about talking to' the boy I forget his name 'again or any one else in that matter, we don't want people like you here. I'm not afraid to hurt you Blaine, I'm not afraid to kill you.' Then they beat me up pretty badly making me remember what they said. I remember it of course how could I forget what they said? They threatened to kill me."

Kurt gasped wrapping his arm around one of Blaine's arm, "Oh Blaine."

"Then one day there was a rumor going around that a boy was gay. I guess he was drunk at a party and said some things he didn't want to say. I was at my locker when the bullies came after me. They said they were going to kill me, and that they warned me that if something like this happened I would be dead. Well obviously I was terrified, so I ran. The bell rang and people went to class leaving me hiding in between a little space between a locker and the wall. I was crying I remembered trying my best to breathe quietly. I heard their footsteps coming down the hall. They called out my name taunting me, trying to make me come out. Then I remember someone dragging me out of my hiding place as I cried and begged them not to hurt me."

Blaine took in a sharp breathe as he felt tears rolling down his face. Kurt wiped the tears away kissing his cheek softly. "Is this what you remembered when you had your panic attack?" He nodded silently as Kurt rubbed his hand.

"They started beating me up, really badly too. At some point I think I lost consciousness, but I remember someone coming down the hall screaming 'Stop! Your going to kill him' and then I blacked out. I remember waking up in a hospital. They said I was in a coma for three days. I told my mom what happened, and why it happened and she cried. I was forced to come out to my mom. Some how after I returned back home, my dad found out that I was gay. He yelled at me saying that all of this was my fault. He pushed me a little to hard and I was shocked that my dad would hurt me. I tried telling him that I didn't choose this to happen to me and he slapped me really hard I had a hand mark on my face for the rest of the day. I got switched into Dalton for their no bullying policy. Things were great, except my dad kept trying to de-gay me. But with school everything was great. I was the king of the school, lead singer, popular, I had so many great friends. But then my dad moved here for his job again and here I am, sitting here with you."

"That sounds horrible, Blaine." Kurt said pulling him into a hug. They sat like that for a few minutes, sitting on the disgusting locker room floor. "The bell for second period is going to ring soon, we should get ready to go to our next class."

Blaine pulled away from the hug, placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips. "Okay let's go." Kurt helped clean as much of the blue slushy off of Blaine and himself. They waited silently, staring at each other, for the bell to ring.

The bell rang and they walked out of the locker room into a crowd of curious stares, hand in hand, not afraid of anything.


	6. Teennage Dream

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Also this is some what related to this adorable picture from Muchacha11. She is amazing. (the picture is a part of an art dump so it is kind of at the bottom but it is the picture of Kurt and Blaine in the fort they made out of sheets.) Here is the link. http : / muchacha10 . deviantart . com / gallery / ?offset=0#/d3hjquw (remove the spaces obviously).

**Author Notes**- Sorry for the wait. This will be a break as I promised from the angst (well sort of) so be warned of the fluf. Also there is an amazing new website out of all of you hardcore klainers. It was made by Klainers for Klainers so please go check it out, it is pretty awesome. Here is the link (take out the spaces) http : / www . scarvesandcoffee . net

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt interact with his friends during glee practice. He joined the New Directions a few days after Kurt kissed him. His life was going good, great, fantastic! No words could describe how happy he was. Kurt was his therapy. He cancelled out all of the horrid memories and replaced them with memories he hoped to never forget.

"I'm just saying, her jacket does not match those shoes!" Kurt said laughing leaning back onto Blaine. He tilted his head back, resting it on Blaine's shoulder and looking up at him. Blaine leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"What's up?" He asked leaning back his eyes still on Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. He wrapped his arm around his waist as Kurt scooted closer to him, half on his chair and half on Blaine's.

"Nothing…" Kurt said drawing out the word. He fluttered his eyelashes as his face twisted into a pout.

This face, Blaine was beginning to learn, was the face that Kurt made when he wanted something. "What do you want? Whatever it is I'll do it."

"I've been looking up show times for _Rent _and I've found the perfect time for our first official date!" He raved clasping his hands together and sitting up straight.

"Sound's perfect! When is it?" He asked excitedly, it wasn't a lie that he loved the play _Rent_!

"This Saturday actually! It's at 8, so we have the whole day to… do whatever!" Kurt said reaching out and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I got an idea! Why don't you come over on Saturday and I finally give you a tour of my house!" He said excitedly.

"Yes! Sound's perfect, I'll help you unpack and style your room and… eek!" Kurt let out a high pitch squeal as he hugged Blaine, "I'm just so excited!"

"Me too,"

The rest of the week went by slow, both of the boys were looking forward to their day date. Blaine brought Kurt shopping on Thursday for outfits for both of them to wear to the play. Blaine agreed to whatever he said as Kurt dressed him up in different outfits. Finally they settled on a purple short sleeve t-shirt and a grey vest for Blaine. While Kurt would be wearing turquoise and green designed long sleeve button down shirt with a black vest and a bow tie. Both of them would wear dark black skinny jeans.

Blaine was on his bed, listening to music on his Ipod trying to find the perfect song for this week's glee project, when Kurt rang the doorbell.

His mom popped her head into his door way, "Blaine, honey, Kurt is down stairs."

He shut his Ipod off and threw it to the side, racing down stairs to find his beautiful boyfriend admiring the Anderson family portrait.

"Hey Kurt," he said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt spun around pressing his arms onto Blaine's chest.

"Yes, Blaine," He mimicked pressing his lips onto the little space between his collar bone and his neck. He wrapped his right hand into the curls at Blaine's neck. "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled leaning down to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. "So do you want to explore the rest of the house with me?"

"Yes!" Kurt leaned away smiling. Blaine took his hand and lead him down the hall.

They went into every room, even some room's that Blaine hasn't even been in before. There was one more room he had to show and he saved it especially for last. The room was really special to him, and he hoped that Kurt would love it just as much. He pulled open the white French doors revealing the beautiful music room. It was one of Blaine's favorite rooms, even though he had been so busy lately that he hasn't been able to spend that much time in it.

They walked over and sat down on the piano bench together. Blaine started playing his favorite song.

_"You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the_

_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt laid his head gently onto Blaine's shoulder listening him to sing.

_Before you met me I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine smiled to himself, he never realized how true the lyrics of this song was to his and Kurt's life.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

_We drove to Cali and got drunk_

_On the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort_

_Out of sheets._

Blaine suddenly stopped and Kurt sat up. "I have an idea!"

"What? Just so you know we are not driving to Cali and getting drunk!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"No, no, no follow me!" He said grabbing Kurt's hand and dashing down the hall. He stopped in front of thin tall door. Kurt was panting besides him as he reached out for the door handle. He opened the door which lead to the extremely large linen closet.

"A linen closet? What do you expect to do in here?" Kurt said as Blaine walked inside pulling him along with him. He shut the door turning on the light. He started getting chairs and blankets, anything that would help.

"Are you just going to stand there, Kurt? Or are you going to help me grab stuff?" He asked smiling.

"H-help with what, exactly?" Kurt said shyly.

Blaine sighed dramatically, "Kurt, we are making a fort out of sheets! Duh!"

"Oh!" Kurt said quickly grabbing sheets off of the shelves.

"Ok, I think we have enough let's go to my room." Blaine said quickly, trying to juggle all of the stuff in his hands and open the door. He leaned down and used his elbow to move the handle upwards then leaning against the door as it slipped open. He fell out into the hallway spilling all of the supplies, in the process.

"Smooth!" Kurt said struggling to hold his sheets, while helping Blaine pick his up. They made their way over to Blaine's room.

Blaine smiled as he watched the excitement spread across Kurt's face.

"Why are you so excited?" Blaine asked as Kurt hopped up to the door and opened it.

"I've never really made one of these before," Kurt said dropping all of the stuff onto the middle of Blaine's clean floor.

"Ah man, it's a childhood classic!" Blaine said pulling things over to set up bases to hold the fort up. "Okay throw me an edge of a blanket."

Kurt tossed an edge of a grey sheet towards Blaine, still holding onto one of the edges. Blaine caught it gracefully and draped it over the back of the chair in front of him. Together they finished the fort humming Teenage Dream to themselves.

After finishing they settled down onto the blankets they laid out. They laid together in silence looking at each other and at the roof of the fort.

"You know what?" Blaine said quietly.

"What?" Kurt said grabbing his hand.

"I think I've found my song for this week's glee project." He said quietly. Kurt rolled over and rested his head on Blaine's chest wrapping his arms around and hugging him.

"I think that is a great song choice." Kurt said.

They laid like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth. They hugged at each other and let their eyes close. Everything was perfect about the moment. Blaine wrapped one of his hands in Kurt's soft hair and one over his bent leg, that was leaning against his body. Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing, it was slow and even, calming. Blaine really felt like he could fall asleep, the stress of finding a song catching up with him. He let him mind drift towards sleep.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly rubbing his hand over Blaine's chest.

"Yes, Kurt?" He sighed, sleep could wait.

"Have you ever thought about how odd our relationship is?" He asked.

"Mhmm, sometimes, but most of the time I just think about how lucky I am to have found you." He said brushing his thumb over Kurt's ear, feeling him shiver.

"I was just thinking, we've only been dating for what a week? I've only known you for two weeks, and I think we are closer than any couple at school. I feel so close to you." He explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but we've also been through a lot of things that has made our relationship stronger. I bet you no couple at our school has been through what we have." He said kissing the top of head.

"True."

"Have I ever told you, that you smell amazing?" Blaine asked softly as he nuzzled his face in Kurt's hair.

"No you haven't and your probably ruining my hair that I worked so hard on this morning to make it perfect…for you." He said getting up.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him back down under the fort. "Well you do." Blaine continued to place small kisses all over Kurt's face and neck. Kurt shook with laughter and squirmed to get away.

"Blaine!" He giggled, trying to crawl away. Blaine grabbed him around the waist pulling him closer. He started tickling Kurt's ribs, making him squeal. "Blaine! St-stop that tickles!"

Blaine stopped tickling him, and kissed his lips. Kurt instantly stopped squirming and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth as Kurt moaned.

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him quickly, covering his mouth. "Oh my God, oh my God. I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." Kurt rambled getting up and scooting to the opposite side of the fort. He wrapped his arms around his knees drawing them up closer to his chest.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked, trying to move closer.

"I… oh God," Kurt said slapping his hand onto his face. "I… _moaned._"

Blaine couldn't help himself, he just started laughing. "Oh…Kurt I'm so sorry!" He said in between chocking for air. He looked over at Kurt who was sporting the perfect bitch-please look.

"Kurt, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you are _apologizing_ for moaning! It's natural Kurt. Oh and do you not remember, when we first kissed you moaned too?" Blaine laughed matter of factly as he watched Kurt turn bright red.

"Oh right." He said shyly. "I'm sorry I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"That's alright! Kurt you and me are on the same page here. I know just as much as you do." Blaine said folding his hands in his lap.

It surprised him how self conscious Kurt was. Kurt seemed so confident when he walked down the halls, and when he ran after Karofsky standing up for Blaine and himself. Albeit Kurt didn't seem to be in the best shape after Karofsky's encounters he still got back up every time he got pushed down.

"I seriously doubt that, I have as much sex appeal as baby penguin." Kurt sighed burying his face into a near by pillow.

"Kurt, why are you self conscious?" Blaine asked prying the pillow away from Kurt's face. When Kurt wouldn't budge, Blaine decided to give up. He crawled out of the fort and sat outside letting Kurt have some time to think.

"Oh and Kurt?" He asked popping his head back into the entrance of the fort. "I think baby penguins are incredibly hot and sexy."

He laughed to himself as he heard Kurt squeak from inside.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine listened to Kurt move around with in the fort.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked trying to be as innocent sounding as possible.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked. Blaine forced back a smile.

"Yes I really mean that. When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel fallen from heaven." He started trying to be as cheesy as possible. "You are cute, funny, sweet, you _smell _amazing, your skin is perfect, everything about you is perfect."

Blaine watched as Kurt popped his head out of the opening of the fort and looked at Blaine. His eyes were darker than usual and his face was twisted in a smile. His eyes met Kurt's and Kurt reached a hand out towards Blaine's shirt. His long perfect fingers fisted a handful of Blaine's shirt pulling him on top of him under the canopy of the fort.

They fell back on to the bed of pillows and blankets as their lips met in a desperate needy kiss. Kurt attempted to roll them over so that he was on top of Blaine instead, but in the process Blaine rolled over into a chair.

"Oh no!" Kurt gasped as he ducked his head, the chair and blankets falling on top of them.

They laughed trying to untangle themselves from the ruined fort.

"See I told you, baby penguin!" Kurt laughed awkwardly. He stood up and offered a hand to help Blaine up.

"So not a baby penguin… Alright let's clean this up." Blaine said starting to pick up. Kurt adjusted is clothes and then jumped onto Blaine's bed hugging a pillow.

"Not going to help?" Blaine asked raising an eye brow. Kurt shook his head as a smile spread across his face.

"You do that, I'll start unpacking and organizing your stuff." Kurt said bouncing over to the stack of brown packing boxes near the closet.

"What ever makes you happy." Blaine sighed. He seriously didn't understand Kurt some times. Who would want to organize clothes?

Blaine lumbered back into his house after dropping Kurt off. Their date was amazing. Kurt was right, the theater group actually did do a really good version of _Rent. _Although the play was amazing, it ended super late. Kurt fell asleep in the car, and Blaine actually felt jealous of him. He wished he could fall asleep too but then no one would be driving the car which would not end well.

Kurt's car was left at Blaine's house for safety reasons. Blaine really didn't trust him driving home when he was so tired. They decided that Blaine would simply pick him up tomorrow morning for a coffee date and then go back to Blaine's house to study. Then Kurt could drive home in his car.

Blaine stripped out of his clothes putting on a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and fell into his bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_Karofsky sat at the end of the hallway waiting for the delicate boy to walk his way. He thumbed the knife that he had hidden underneath his leader man jacket, contemplating whether to go through with the plan or not. Blaine watched in horror from behind the corner. He wanted to do something desperately, but every time he made the decision to move he was frozen in place._

_He didn't understand what was going on, some twisted kind of prank? Was he dreaming? He fought against the invisible restraints trying to un stick his feet from the school's cold tile floor. He prayed that no one would walk down the hallway and fall into a sick bastard's trap. He especially prayed that that unfortunate person to fall into the trap was not Kurt._

_Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, Kurt turned around from the opposite corner. He saw Karofsky smile in delight, his prey falling for the trap perfectly._

_"No, no, NO!" Blaine screamed but no one heard him. He screamed with all his might hoping that Kurt would hear him and run away. "Kurt run! He has a knife! Kurt run!"_

_It was no use, he must be dreaming. It might be a nightmare but the horrifying part was how real everything was. Maybe it was real. Maybe he was bound and had tape over his mouth, he was just too delirious that he couldn't tell._

_He watched Karofsky stand up and start walking towards Kurt now, smiling. Kurt stopped in horror. He froze on spot clutching his books to his chest. He didn't know that Karofsky had a knife yet. Blaine struggled helplessly, warm tears streaming down his face._

_"Kurt," Karofsky said gently, his voice sounding bell like._

_"Yes, Dave?" Kurt asked his voice dragged out and all of the fear was gone. This confused Blaine. For one Kurt never called Karofsky by his first name, he felt like he didn't deserve it. Another thing was that it sounded like Kurt liked Karofsky. Like he wanted him to come closer._

_Karofsky walked closer now standing only inches away from Kurt. He took his free hand and traced a line down Kurt's chest. Kurt leaned into the touch, stepping closer. Karofsky leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's, as Kurt moaned Karofsky's name._

_As he distracted Kurt, his other hand pulled out the knife and held it behind Kurt's back. Kurt tried to pull away now but Karofsky held him in place. He broke the kiss and went for Kurt's neck sucking on the exposed skin._

_"Dave, please let me go." Kurt pleaded gently, as he sighed in pleasure._

_Karofsky pulled away laughing a truly evil sounding laugh. Kurt looked at him wide eyes as Karofsky plunged the knife into Kurt's back._

_Blaine cried as he heard Kurt scream. Karofsky let him go and ran down the hallway, disappearing behind a corner. Suddenly the restraints were released and Blaine stumbled forward. He ran over to bleeding Kurt._

_"Kurt, Kurt, Oh Kurt no!" He cried scooping him into his arms. Kurt closed his eyes. He rocked Kurt back and forth as he cried clutching his bloody boyfriend. "Oh Kurt please say something, please be alright."_

_Kurt opened his eyes, his blue eyes piercing into Blaine's. "Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"_

_Blaine stumbled back, falling a little. "I did try, Kurt. I did!" He pleaded._

_"How could you stand there and not try to help me, Blaine. You are weak, you could have prevented this Blaine, but you didn't because you are worthless. You don't deserve to live Blaine, and I am suffering your punishment." Kurt said in eerie tone. Blaine coughed back sobs, Kurt hated him. He was right he didn't deserve to live. He was being punished in the worse way possible._

_Kurt closed his eyes, and Blaine started to feel the life drain away. "Kurt, Kurt! Oh God what have I done? Kurt! Kurt! Please wake up, Kurt!"_

Blaine woke up with a start as he broke into a fit of sobs. He was drenched in sweat. He climbed out of his bed and raced to his bathroom. Leaning over the toilet he felt the emotions pour from his body as he puked.

"Blaine? Blaine are you alright?" His mother asked coming into the bathroom and wrapping her arms around her crying son. He leaned into her embrace as the sobs shook his entire body.

"Blaine honey, I thought the nightmares were over." She said rubbing his arms. He bit his lips trying to bite back the tears. It was no use though, a sob broke from his lips causing him to cut open his bottom lip. His mom, ran her hand through his curly hair and tried her best to soothe him.

She attempted to stand him up, but he just fell against her. Once he was on his feet, she brought him to his bed and laid them both on the bed. Blaine curled up against his mother's side.

"Honey what was the night mare about? What's going on at school that your not telling me about." She asked rubbing his back.

Blaine shook his head refusing to answer her, instead he just murmured one word, "_Kurt_"


	7. Yellow

**PLEASE READ THIS WEEKS AUTHOR NOTES. IT INCLUDED IMPORTANT MUSIC REFERENCES FOR YOU LOVELY READERS TO LISTEN TOO WHILE READING :)**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. The songs are not mine obviously. I will credit them in my Author note.

**Author Notes**- Sorry for the wait. First let me explain to you first why this is so angsty before you kill me! I literally listened to this song over and over again on repeat while writing this, so please listen to this song before you read the story, if you want to get in the mood. Every Where I Go by Lissie (here is the link take out spaces) file : / C: / Users / hannah / Music / 06%20Everywhere%20I%20Go . mp3.

Second the song that Kurt sings is one of my favorite songs that I absolutley love! It is also sad though. . . It is also perfect for this story because something beautiful is in the lyrics (something I have never realized before why listening to it thousands of times). Will someone please take away these sad songs I listen too while writing? If you would like to listen to the song while during the scene Kurt sings it here is the link (take out spaces). It is Yellow by Coldplay file : / C: / Users / hannah / Music / Coldplay%20-%20Yellow%20-%20YouTube . mp3

Also in regards to Coldplay's lovely song Yellow. While searching baby names for Mr. Anderson's name I came across Blaine and it said that it meant yellow. What ever that means but still another reason why this song works beautifully with this chapter :)

Also I've decided to add Chapter titles because everything with the songs ended up working so lovely. I'm going to try to do this song thing (like inspiration music I listen too and songs they sing in the story) more often so keep your eyes open in my Author Notes.

Okay let's get on to the story :)

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes and looked around the room. His mom left about an hour ago, for reasons he did not know. She probably thought he fell asleep, but in actuality he hadn't slept one bit. He was terrified that he would have another nightmare.<p>

Thinking of the nightmare, he pulled his pillow to his chest and hugged it tightly. He wants to see Kurt so badly, to be comforted by his lovely boyfriend. But at the same time, he didn't want to worry Kurt. His nightmares were silly, just stupid little nightmares. It was only a sign of how weak he is.

He felt his throat constricting as tears threatened to fall again. He shut his eyes desperately hoping that there wouldn't be any more tears left. He kept thinking about the dream though. He kept thinking about holding lifeless Kurt in his hands. He kept thinking about what Kurt said about him, how weak he was and how he didn't deserve to live. Maybe Kurt was right, he was puny he would never be strong. Kurt would never love him, no one would ever love him.

He heard the door open behind him, but he stayed put, refusing to acknowledge the person in the room.

"Blaine honey, are you alright?" His mom ask coming over to sit next to him on his bed. She rubbed his back and he rolled over.

"Mommy, I can't do this." He said in a small voice.

"Blaine! You called me mommy! You haven't called me that in such a long time. Please don't give up, my baby boy you are amazing. You are everything, beautiful, perfect, and I love you. I love you so so much!" She cried bringing me into her arms.

"No, Mom I can't do this anymore." He said moving away, curling up in a ball.

"Please, Blaine don't say that. We'll get you help. We'll contact you another therapist, everything will be okay." She said grabbing his hand.

"We? You mean Dad and you? Dad hates me Mom, he won't help. It doesn't matter, I don't need help. I hate _me._" Blaine said looking at the far wall.

"Blaine, please never say that again!" a familiar voice cried, he looked towards the doorway and found Kurt bounding over . Kurt jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine let out a harsh sob into Kurt's chest. He felt Kurt's tears falling down onto his neck. Blaine grabbed a fist full of Kurt's shirt and buried his face into it.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered.

"Your Mom picked me up. She said you had a pretty bad nightmare, like the ones you used to get after your old school. She said that you really needed to see me." Kurt said rubbing Blaine's back.

"I'm going to go make some calls," Blaine's mom said walking towards the door. "I'll bring up some movies for you two to watch. Kurt, honey if you need anything just call, or come and get it."

"Okay, thank you." He said.

They laid together in silence. Blaine buried himself further into Kurt's chest. Neither of them could bring themselves to say something. Blaine focused on the window, where a tree was rocking back and forth in the wind. There was a little brown bird perched on a branch, trying to hold on. He wished he could just let go of the branch and fly away. Fly away from everything bad that keeps happening in his life. If only he had wings.

"Blaine, are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Kurt asked in a soothing voice.

Blaine shook his head, he couldn't tell Kurt. Not now at least, what would he think of him? "No, I-I can't Kurt!"

"Why Blaine? Why can't you tell me?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine said nothing, he moved away from Kurt and grabbed the remote to the big flat screen TV located across from his bed. The TV was rarely used, but right now he was grateful for it. At least he could try to get his mind off of everything while give Kurt a reason to stop asking questions.

"Blaine!" Kurt said his voice strained. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"Kurt, it's not that. You just don't get it." Blaine sighed.

"Then explain to me!" Kurt said sounding frustrated. Blaine flinched. He could not look Kurt in the eye. The awkward silence overtook them, neither of them looking at each other. Neither of them paying attention to the cartoon playing on the television. Blaine listened to the slight sound of his Mom talking on the phone downstairs.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said silently. Blaine turned his head to look at him. Kurt inched his hand towards his, and they grasped each other's hand. They were silent for a few more moments. Blaine watched Kurt, as he waited, playing with Blaine's fingers.

"Blaine you are beautiful. Remember in the fort when I was embarrassed about not having sex appeal?" Kurt asked looking over to Blaine.

"Which you were wrong about, you have plenty of sex appeal. You. Are. Perfect." Blaine said cutting him off.

"So are you, Blaine. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have helped me so much since we have first met. You are strong, courageous, a hero."

"How am I a hero?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"If we were never paired up to sit next to each other on that first day. If I never met you, I'm afraid of how my life would look. You showed me happiness when no one else could. You were someone who also was going through similar problems, which made it so much easier to cope. We are going to get through this together. But Blaine, it's hard to get through this together, if part of the 'together' doesn't know what is wrong." Kurt explained, his voice was filled with concern. All of the frustration was gone. Blaine thought back to that first day when he got seated next to Kurt. The mysterious boy, who wouldn't take his hands off of his face, because he was silently crying. He remembered the notes they passed and the moment when he first saw Kurt. The moment Kurt first touched him. From that point on their relationship progressed so much. Blaine could see how much happier he looked.

"If I tell you, you would hate me." Blaine stated closing his eyes remembering back to the dream. He didn't want Kurt to hate him for any reason. "Please don't make me relive that nightmare and lose you at the same time."

"Blaine, I love you too much to hate you. I will never leave you, unless you truly wanted me too." Kurt said softly tracing his fingers over Blaine's defined jaw.

"You love me?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course I do." Kurt said softly. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too." Blaine said curling up onto Kurt's chest.

"What happened? We were so happy yesterday, then when you left me for the night everything seemed to flip." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Blaine's muscular back. Blaine remembered back to the day before. They sang Katy Perry and built a fort out of sheets. They saw _RENT _and sang all the way home, well Blaine did, Kurt eventually fell asleep.

"Kurt, I have been haunted by my nightmares for almost two years. When I met you, they started to stop. This nightmare was different then any others I have ever had… well sort of."

"Tell me Blaine."

"Um, well I was at school," Blaine began. He knew that Kurt would not stop asking until he heard the truth. "And I was behind a corner of a hallway looking into another hallway. A few feet away from me, sitting in the middle of the end of the hallway was Karofsky."

He glanced at Kurt, waiting for a reaction. Kurt nodded squeezing Blaine's hand.

"So Karofsky was holding a knife under his jacket, just sitting there staring at the end of the hallway. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My feet were like glued by an invisible force to the floor. So then I started praying that no one would walk down the hallway towards Karofsky. I especially prayed that you wouldn't, but of course you _did_ walk down that hallway. So I tried to scream, to warn you that he has a knife but no sounds would come out. I kept struggling to get your attention but you didn't see me. You stopped when you saw Karofsky stand up and start walking towards you. I remember that you clutched your books closer to your chest, as if you were nervous. You had no clue that he had that knife, Kurt."

"Okay, then what?" Kurt asked taking a deep breath.

"Karofsky walked over to you and said 'Kurt' and you said 'Yes, Dave?'. That was weird because you never say 'Dave' because you think he doesn't deserve you calling him by such a friendly name. It also sounded like you wanted him closer to you. So then he did walk closer to you. He took the hand that wasn't holding the… knife…and he um…he traced a line down your chest. You leaned into the touch, and then he kissed you. But you enjoyed it and _moaned_ his name," Blaine said in disgust.

"I will never moan again, Blaine. If it causes you pain, I will never do it again. I knew that there was a good reason I freaked out when I moaned when we were kissing." Kurt said suddenly shaking his head.

"No, no, no Kurt! It wasn't that you moaned, please moan when we kiss! It makes it so much better," Blaine said smiling, "No- it was the fact that you enjoyed Karofsky's kiss and you were moaning for him."

"So you were jealous?" Kurt questioned.

"A little. But more repulsed because this guy is a villain. He's hurts you, and the fact that something _he_ did to you made you happy was repulsive."

"Okay then what?" Kurt asked burying his chin in Blaine's messy curls.

"You tried to pull away as he wrapped an arm around your back, but he held you there. Then he started sucking your neck and you said 'Dave, please let me go' as you moaned some more. Then he pulled away laughing evilly, and he stabbed…your back. He ran away and suddenly I could move and talk again. So I ran to you and pulled you into my arms." Blaine wiped a tear that fell down his cheek away.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm here, I'm alive." Kurt comforted kissing his head.

"That wasn't even the worse part though." Blaine cried. "You were bleeding a lot and I pleaded you to say something…so you did…you said 'why didn't you stop him'. I told you that I did try, I tried so hard to stop everything from happening. Then you said…the most painful words I have ever heard, 'How could you stand there and not try to help me, Blaine. You are weak, you could have prevented this Blaine, but you didn't because you are worthless. You don't deserve to live Blaine, and I am suffering your punishment_._'" Blaine couldn't keep talking. A sob erupted from his lips as he buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine…you know I would never say that." Kurt said in a hushed tone. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine continued to cry as Kurt rocked him back and forth. He hated crying like this, he was so vulnerable. All those years being bullied and with a therapist only made him better at hiding his emotions. His parents no longer asked if he was okay or not, because on the outside he was okay. Kurt has seen Blaine cry way too many times.

"Fall asleep, Blaine. I promise I won't leave you." Kurt murmured pulling them back onto the pillows. He pulled a quilt that was draped at the end of the bed and laid it over Blaine and himself.

Blaine wasn't sure if he could fall asleep. What if he had that dream again? Or what if he had a similar one? Kurt started singing softly as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah they were all yellow,_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_All the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do, my love_

_And it was all yellow"_

The act was so soothing that Blaine couldn't even worry about his nightmares as his eyes fluttered shut with out his control.

_"Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know for you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for…_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_

_look how they shine for you_

_And all the things you do."_

Kurt finished the song and listened to Blaine's even breathes. He was asleep. He rested his head next to Blaine on the pillow and pulled him closer. It was hard to resist sleep with Blaine's warm body next to him. Mrs. Anderson called him early in the morning too, waking him up. She was on Blaine's phone and told Kurt to get ready because she was coming to pick him up. When Kurt asked why Blaine wasn't picking him up, all she said was that she would explain in the car and that it was an emergency.

Kurt got dressed quickly and didn't even bother to wake his dad up. Instead he wrote a note telling him that he was at Blaine's. He hoped his dad would understand and not get upset. Besides his father should be happy for him, Kurt was finally happy and found someone who loved him just the way he was.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine who turned around so that he was the little spoon. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. This was heaven he thought. He never wants this moment to end.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up before Kurt did. Kurt was wrapped around him, his breath tickling Blaine's neck. Blaine looked over at his clock to see how long he had been asleep for. It was noon, so they had slept a little over four hours. He was surprised he was able to sleep. He didn't have a single nightmare. Kurt's presence must have been beneficial.<p>

His eyes burned and he had a terrible taste from the vomit earlier in that morning. He got carefully out of the bed and walked over to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. He changed out of his pajamas and into some comfortable clothes. He looked up at himself in the mirror, his hair was messier than usual from Kurt running his fingers through it.

"What ever," He murmured making his way out the door and down stairs to find his mom.

He found her sitting at the kitchen table with his father. He quickly stopped in his tracks and hid behind the corner, so that he wouldn't bring attention to himself. Why was his dad home? His dad looked angry as usual, but his mother had her head in her hands and it was clear that she was crying.

"I don't understand why you care so much for that screw up." His dad said in a stern voice.

"He's our son, Bill. Please don't call him a screw up, there is nothing wrong with him." His mom said in a shaky voice.

"How can you possibly say there is nothing wrong with him?" He shouted.

"Please keep your voice down, you'll wake them up."

"Exactly the point here. You called me to tell me to come here because something happened to Blaine. So I come home to find him tangled with some boy? This shit will not be tolerated in my house!" His dad yelled.

A hand reached out and grabbed Blaine's from behind. Blaine spun around and clasped his free hand over Kurt's mouth to silence him. Kurt looked at him with wide blue eyes. Blaine took his hand away and brought his pointer finger to his lips.

"Shh" He said softly. He turned back to the kitchen, Kurt pressed his chin to his shoulder as he looked with curious eyes to what Blaine was looking at.

"Please just calm down, let's talk about this later. We'll have a family meeting or something. Just not now, he's had a traumatic night." His mom said wiping her tears off of her cheeks.

"No! That," His father said pointing to the ceiling, "will not be tolerated in my house. I'm going up there to put a stop to this disgusting shit."

Blaine clutched Kurt's hand for support as he stepped around the corner. His heart was pounding so fast and he felt like he was going to faint, but at least Kurt was there with him.

"No need, Dad. I'm right here." He said strongly.

"Good, so I'll just tell you what's going to hap-"

"No need, I heard everything." He said clutching Kurt's hand even harder.

"Blaine, that _hurts_." Kurt hissed in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear. Instantly he lessened the pressure.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He whispered back.

"Ok, so here's the deal. Either you too fags get out of my house,"

"Bill!" His mother gasped.

"Or, you can drop this shitty act and act like a real man." His dad finished. Kurt gasped behind him and Blaine tensed. He was getting kicked out of his own house.

"Bill! This is my house too and I will not stand for this nonsense. You are not kicking my baby out of this house!" His mom said standing up. "Blaine, Kurt why don't you boys leave for a little while I sort this out."

"Mom, no!" Blaine said with fear in his voice. He knew his dad. When you introduce 'gay' into the situation he can turn really violent. Blaine wouldn't be able to live with himself if his mom got hurt because of him.

"Blaine, I'll be fine. Please trust me. I'll call you if anything happens." She explained her hazel eyes meeting his.

"I love you mom." Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards the front door. He had no idea where to go.

He gave his dad one last final glare as he went to open the door. He stopped and pulled Kurt towards him, chuckling, this would make his dad happy.

"Blaine what are you-" Kurt managed to say before Blaine pressed his lips firmly to his. Kurt was hesitant, but eventually relaxed as he melted into Blaine. Blaine held Kurt up as he pulled away.

"Did you like that _Dad?_" Blaine snickered as he walked out the door pulling Kurt gently with him. When the door shut Blaine quickly sat down on the step. He buried his head into his hands and let out a shaky voice. He has never stood up to his father before, at least nothing ever like that.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked gently, sitting down next to him on the cold step. It was November so the air was cold but bearable.

"No-I…Kurt," Blaine stuttered trying to grasp at what just happened.

"It's okay, Blaine your okay. Why don't we go get some coffee?" Kurt suggested tugging Blaine up.

"Ok."


	8. Goodnight Kiss

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox.

**Author Notes**- I have a shit load of AP essays to write but instead I'm writing Klaine for you lovely readers :) (I guess I'm enjoying it too) Well this chapter is just a filler kind of. Next Chapter will include some drunkenness. I don't want to say exactly but it is hinted in this chapter so you will probably catch on.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He pulled Blaine towards Kurt's car, "I'm driving, your too emotional right now."<p>

Kurt drove to the Lima Bean. They pulled in and parked. Kurt looked over at Blaine who had his knees clutched to his chest and his head leaning on his knees. Kurt unbuckled and moved his hand to Blaine's back. He was no longer in his pajamas, that was good. He must of changed while he was still sleeping.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly.

Blaine sat there in silence continuously going over the past events of the day. If his father didn't hate him before he surely hated him now. He couldn't believe that he walked in on Blaine and Kurt sleeping. It wasn't like they were doing anything. It probably didn't look good for them though. He thought about falling asleep with Kurt wrapped protectively around him. There limbs tangled together. He remembered Kurt's breath on his neck and brought his hand up to the spot. Did everything actually happen?

He lifted his head and brought his knees back down. He turned his head to Kurt. "Kurt?"

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. His blue eyes never looked so clear before. They were mesmerizing.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so. Why don't we get some coffee. It will make you feel better." Kurt said moving his hand to rest on the car door handle.

"Okay." Blaine said climbing out of the car. The ordered their coffees and sat down at a round table.

"Thank you so much Kurt." He said finally after taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"What for?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Everything. You are too good for me. I'm usually a really good actor. I can hide my emotions very well, but when I'm around you…I just can't. I fall apart and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. You see more sides of me then my therapist has seen. Heck Kurt I should pay you because you a way better therapist then any of the crack heads my mother has ever hired before." Blaine said rambling.

"Blaine it's okay. I'm thrilled that you are so honest with me, that you trust me so much!" Kurt said smiling over his coffee cup. "I feel horrible that your father isn't supportive of you."

"It's not your fault and there is nothing we can do. He hates me, he hates us." Blaine said.

"It's alright, you don't need him." Kurt said, it didn't help though.

"Kurt, he's my _father!_"

"I-I…I realize that…Blaine." Kurt said his eyes shifting away from Blaine's, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just try to imagine one of your parents hating you, their own son!" Blaine said anger in his voice.

"At least you have both of your parents." Kurt said quickly. Blaine snapped his head up to look at Kurt. Did he actually just hear that right?

"Kurt?"

"I- I shouldn't of said that." Kurt mumbled getting up and running out of the door. Blaine watched as he climbed into the car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Fuck." He said under his breath as he ran out of the small coffee shop after him. Why was everything in his life going so wrong lately? He opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. He placed his coffee cup in the cup holder and pulled Kurt into a hug. Although the hug was awkward because of the divider between them, at least it was something. They needed each other right now.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah like I would say out of no where, 'my mom was killed in a car crash when I was eight!'" He said sarcastically. He let out a bitter laugh as he tried to choke back tears. "I don't know why I'm even about to cry right now. My mom, she's been dead for a long time. I love her, I will always love her and miss her but…"

"I get it." Blaine said softly. He brought his coffee cup too his lips and took a sip. The liquid was still unbearably hot, but it felt good as it warmed his body. He noticed Kurt staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Blaine," he sighed as a smile crept onto his face. His eyes lit up even more that Blaine thought was possible. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, tangling their slender musical fingers together. It was the little touches like that that instantly comforted them.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked eager to push the serious stuff behind them for a moment and just have some fun.

"Let's go to the park!" Kurt exclaimed pushing the gear to reverse to back out of the parking space.

"The park?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, it's still pretty fall like out here for some reason and the trees look so pretty." Kurt said. Blaine agreed winter was coming late this year. Not that he was complaining he hated winter.

* * *

><p>They went for a walk in the park, their hands entwined, leaning heavily against each other. They talked about simple things. Like their <em>RENT <em>date, or sectionals coming up. Kurt talked about the little things he used to do with his family, mostly his mom. Although Blaine insisted that they changed the topic to something happier, Kurt insisted. He said that talking about his mom, did in fact make him happier and he was happy to be sharing the precious remembered moments with Blaine.

Blaine did more listening that talking, but that was good. He didn't feel like talking very much. Besides he loved to listen to Kurt talk. Kurt talked about anything and everything. He talked about the latest fashion trends that were coming out next season, a topic that left Blaine clueless. He talked about songs and musicals. He talked about his friends.

He insisted actually that Blaine would make more friends in school besides him. Blaine sighed, he was friendly with a lot of the people in glee club, but none lingering in the friend zone. He had a hard time making friends honestly. He found it really hard to trust people from haunting past school friends he never had. Blaine was perfectly happy with only being friends with Kurt.

But to make Kurt happy, he would try to find some friends. Kurt suggested going to Rachael's party she was planning next week. Although Blaine tried to stay away from parties he gladly planned on going, as long as Kurt would be standing by his side.

Towards the end of their walk, Blaine got a text from his mom telling him to come home right away and to bring Kurt. She promised him that she wasn't hurt but needed to discuss some things with him. She thought it would be better for him with Kurt by his side. Blaine was thankful for his mother's thoughtfulness.

They stood in front of the Anderson's front door. Kurt was standing in front of him, grasping his hands.

"Please look at me, Blaine." He sighed tracing a soft finger against his chin, tilting his chin up.

"I'm scared." Blaine admitted. He pictured the house trashed. His mom hurt. He pictured his dad waiting with a rifle waiting to kill Kurt and him.

"We'll be fine." Kurt said. The _we_ made Blaine's stomach do flips. Kurt leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine tugged his hands away from Kurt's and rested them around his neck. Kurt's hands made their way to rest on his exposed collarbones. Tracing ever so slightly across them, making Blaine shiver.

Kurt swiped his tongue softly against Blaine's lips begging for entrance. Blaine parted his lips and Kurt's tongue snaked it's way into his exploring every inch of Blaine's warm mouth. Blaine pulled away, this was not the time. Kurt made a small sound of protest.

"Okay, let's do this!" Blaine said trying to sound as confident as possible. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand as he took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Mom?" he called out.

"Oh good, honey you're here! Hello Kurt." She said rushing into the room and flashing Kurt a warm smile.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well your dad is staying with a business friend for the rest of the month too _cool down_." She explained putting air quotes around cool down.

"Really? How did you convince him to do that?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I just kept reminding him that you are not going to change no matter what he does to you and Kurt will be around a lot whether he likes it or not." She explained.

"Thanks Mrs Anderson." Kurt giggled squeezing Blaine hand.

"Oh please Kurt, darling, call me Layla." His mom said patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Of course. Layla, such a pretty name!"

"Thank you," She said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so, Kurt would you like to join us?"

"Oh I shouldn't." He said sheepishly. Blaine squeezed his hand. Kurt turned to look at Blaine his blue eyes big and sparkling. Blaine nodded wanting him to say yes to the invitation. "Okay. Let me call my dad to make sure it is okay. I haven't heard from his all day."

"Excellent!" Blaine's mom said running off to the kitchen. "Blaine if you want a snack feel free to grab anything. Just don't eat too much!"

"Thanks mom!"

He turned to Kurt who was fishing his phone out of his pocket. A smile crept on his face as Kurt finally got it out and looked up smiling.

"I should probably call him now." He said waving his phone.

"Okay, you can call him while I find something to snack on. Wait here for me." Blaine said letting go of Kurt and walking towards the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and looked for anything edible. He slept through the morning so he wasn't able to eat breakfast. All he has had today is a coffee for lunch and he was starving.

He sighed when he couldn't make up his mind.

"You could eat some veggies or fruit." His mom said from behind him at the stove. "I made my special fruit dip, you can eat that!"

Blaine loved her fruit dip. The combination of marshmellow fluff and cream cheese made his mouth water.

"Okay, thanks mom. You are seriously the best." He said kissing her on the cheek as he reached to get a bowl for the fruit.

"No problem honey. I'm just happy to see you happier. When I found you last night it broke my heart to see you like that."

"I know, I'm sorry you had to see that." He said quietly.

"No, I'm glad I saw that. You really need to tell me when things are getting out of hand again Blaine. Please tell me what's going on in school or whatever is triggering you panic attacks. Don't hide it from me again. Please don't hide it from me, when I got that call from that school saying what had happened to you and that you were in the hospital…it was the worse moment of my life."

"I'm so sorry mom."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, now go back to Kurt sweetie. I call you when dinner is ready."

Blaine walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of sliced fruit in one hand and the special fruit dip in the other. He found Kurt sitting leaning against a wall still talking to his dad. He looked up at the sounds of Blaine's footsteps and smiled.

"Alright dad, I got to go. Bye." Kurt said quickly, fumbling over the keys and tucking his phone back into the pocket of his tight jeans.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked holding out the bowls for Kurt to take some.

Kurt takes a strawberry and just before he goes to eat it, Blaine stops him, "Kurt, seriously eat the dip. It's delicious."

"But dip equals carbs, Blaine!" Kurt protested.

"You don't need to worry about cards Kurt, you're perfect. Now give me that strawberry now!" Blaine said. He reached out and Kurt handed him the strawberry. He dipped it into the bowl getting a generous amount of the dip and brought it towards Kurt lips. "Here, open up."

"I could have done that myself." Kurt sighed opening his mouth slightly while rolling his eyes.

Blaine pushed the strawberry forward and Kurt took the whole thing into his mouth. The strawberry wasn't that big, but still watching Kurt did something to Blaine. He shuttered as Kurt closed his eyes and chewed.

"Mmm!" Kurt moaned, "You're so right, this _is_ delicious!"

"Right?" Blaine laughed. "Come on, let's go sit down in the sun room. Dinner should be ready soon."

They walked to the sun room and sat down on the love seat. The sun room is a four season porch completely surrounded by windows. Blaine loved it. It was a way to be outside in the winter with out being freezing. Or a way to be caught in a rain storm with out getting wet. At the moment if you looked out of the windows you would be surrounded by the changing leaves. It was beautiful.

Kurt plucked a grape out of the fruit bowl and dipped it into the dip. He popped it into his mouth and nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck. They enjoyed each other's company in silence, eating the fruit and enjoying the scenery.

"Blaine Kurt dinner is ready." His mom's voice called out over a scratchy intercom.

"Blaine where did that come from?" Kurt asked looking around the room.

Blaine laughed and tugged on Kurt's hand, "It's in that corner," he pointed, "come on let's go."

They each grabbed a bowl so that they could hold each other's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"Hey boys." His mom said setting dishes on the table.

They placed the fruit on the counter and went to take their seats. Once everything was ready and served Blaine's mom finally started talking.

"I'm sure you are curious about what exactly happened between your dad and I when you left." She offered. Blaine nodded and looked down at his pasta.

"Well, there was yelling. He wanted to kick you out of the house, but baby I would never do that to you. So after some persuasion and some things being thrown he stormed out of the house saying he needed a break and would be back in a month."

"Mom, are you sure you are okay?" Blaine asked as he watched his mom sigh into her hands. She barely touched her food while Kurt and himself were almost finished.

"I'm sure I will be. It's just hard to think you love someone while he hates our baby." She whispered.

"I'm sorry mom." Blaine whispered automatically.

"Blaine darling, I told you to stop saying that!" She joked, but he could tell she really meant it. Kurt grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Layla, this dinner was wonderful. Thank you so much for inviting me over, but I should probably get going soon. My dad said something about needing to talk to me when he got home so…" Kurt blushed.

"Oh sure thing sweet heart! I hope we get to have you over for many dinners in the future!" They all stood up and brought their plates over to the sink. Kurt stayed to help clean up, even though his mom insisted that he didn't.

"Alright thank you Andersons!" Kurt said striding towards the front door.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine said running after him.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt said stepping through the door and onto the porch. Blaine stepped outside also and shut the door. The light above them made Kurt's eyes pop, a sea of turquoises and sea foam green. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

Blaine pushed the beautiful boy gently against the front door with out breaking the kiss. His arms snaked around Kurt's shoulders and held him closer. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's chest and fingered at his shirt. One of Kurt's hands slid up the side of Blaine face and tangled itself in his curly mass of hair.

Kurt pulled away gasping for air, "B-Blaine… I love you, but was that for?"

Blaine giggled resting his head against Kurt's as he tried catching his breath. "It was your good night kiss."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips back onto Blaine's for several seconds before pulling away again, "Goodnight." He said with a wink and walked away towards his car.

Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out of the drive way and drove away. He touched his tingling lips and smiled, walking back into the house.

"Goodnight."


	9. Party Hard

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox.

**Author Notes**- Okay, I know I know I am so sorry this took forever to upload. This chapter has been a bitch to write and I have been super busy with school. Swim starts back up on tuesday and my coach has gone loco. I added all of my time together and with her new changes to practice I only have 2 hours to do all of my homework and go on tumblr/write. Therefore I will pretty much only be writing on weekends. So sorry if I can't update fast anymore. I will try my best, but I am afraid of how hard this swim season will be for me, I am dedicated but swimming 5 hours a day is hard fucking work especially if you are at the level I am at and understand what I am going through. Been swimming for 11 years and it has never been easy. (sorry end rant) Also Glee is in 17 days, I am hoping my schedule allows me to watch Glee or else I might cry if I have to wait until the weekends to watch it. Seriously wish me luck guys

Also I have been seriously seeing smut in the future of this story. Would you readers be upset or happy for smut? Honestly I have never posted smut publicaly before and haven't really written it all that much before so I'm super nervous about this. Please tell what you think!

Also I am writing a new story that I got inspired by while reading the Last Song by Nicholas Sparks. It's a Klaine crossover fic but all of the characters are Glee related and it just follows the Last Song story line. Well kinda some scenes are exactly the same except with different wording and characters and I will be adding new story lines so IDK. I'm not sure when I will post it because it is a summer story and I do have a long story and many chapters planned out in my head. But I don't want to post it and not be able to handle two stories at the same time, or post it and give up on the story. SO we will just have to wait and see what happens.

This chapter is pretty much BIOTA so enjoy super duper drunk Blaine.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Kurt let's go we are going to be late!" Blaine yelled from outside Kurt's bedroom door.<p>

They were going to Rachael Berry's party tonight. Kurt was taking forever insisting that he had to look perfect even though Blaine insisted that he always looked perfect.

"Come on Kurt at least let me in!" Blaine yelled knocking on the door.

Kurt whipped open the door and stood there with a smile on his face. Blaine stood there in a mix of surprise and shock. Kurt looks really, really, good. He had on a fitting red long sleeve shirt with black skin tight skinny jeans and his favorite high sneaker boots.

"Well are you just going to stand there or should we go? We are late aren't we?" Kurt teased raising an eyebrow.

"R-right, wow you look good Kurt!" Blaine stuttered letting his eyes trail up and down Kurt's body. Everything hugged his body so perfectly. Kurt gently shoved his way past Blaine moving his hips in a way it should be illegal. Blaine took a deep breath; it was going to be a long night and followed after his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to drive because I know where I am going?" Kurt asked holding out his keys, he lips curled up into a faint seductive smile.

"Sure."

They walked to Kurt's car and got in. Thank God Finn took his own car because Blaine really wants Kurt to himself. Kurt drove the short way to the party where there was a few cars already parked there. Kurt parked easily on the side of the road and shifted his body towards Blaine.

"Now if there is drinking, which I'm pretty sure there will be with Puck invited, you can drink. I'll drive home." Kurt said.

"Kurt, no, you can drink, I'll drive home it's okay."

"I'll never drink again," Kurt laughed bitterly, "Remind me to tell you about Bambi sometime."

"Okay, fine. Let's go." Without pressing for the 'Bambi story' Blaine got out of the car, Kurt ran around the car hopping up and down excitedly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt squealed grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Calm down the party hasn't even started yet!" Blaine laughed swinging their hands back and forth between them.

At the door they were invited by Rachael wearing a hideous green dress, nightgown?

"Kurt! Blaine!" she hollered hugging each of us. She lead the way down the hall to the basement telling some story about how her dads transformed the room into the Oscar room for all of their award show parties. Blaine wasn't really listening though; he usually avoided listening to Rachael talk because it was usually about herself. She was nice though and Kurt seemed to be friends with her most of the time.

They entered the basement where the rest of the glee club sat around looking bored.

"Okay so we each get two wine coolers tonight so take these tickets. You will turn these in when you want a drink, that way its fair." she explained.

"This party blows!" Arty shouted as everyone else started making their way to the stairs.

"Hey where are you all going?" Rachael asked.

"We're leaving!" Puck said as Rachael whispered to Puck.

"Hey let's stay a little longer for Rachael's sake." Kurt said tugging Blaine towards the couch in the middle of the room. They sat down and Kurt slumped down a little resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Some party eh?" Blaine joked.

"Let's party!" Rachael screamed.

Kurt sat up and they looked towards the direction of the voice. People weren't leaving after all and Puck held up bottles from the outside of Rachael's dads' liquor cabinet.

"Yo Kurt Blaine what do you want?" Puck yelled.

"None for me!" Kurt replied standing up as they walked over to the bar area.

"Blaine?" Puck offered a drink to Blaine in a red cup.

"Sure." Blaine sighed taking the cup and drinking. His face twisted into disgust. "What is this?"

"Not entirely sure, mixed a bunch of stuff together." Puck replied simply. Blaine shrugged alcohol was alcohol.

They sauntered back over to the couch and sat down.

"You sure you don't want a sip?" Blaine offered Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, besides it looks like it doesn't even taste good."

"Well the more you drink it the better it begins to taste," Blaine suddenly got an idea, "Here"

"What?" Kurt asked before Blaine captured his lips in a deep kiss. Kurt moaned plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Kurt moved over to sit somewhat in Blaine's lap wrapping his warms around his neck. Blaine pulled away and leaned his head against Kurt's gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked.

"It was for you to taste the booze." Blaine laughed placing his drink on the side table next to them. Blaine pressed his lips back onto Kurt's soft wet ones. Kurt entwined his fingers in Blaine curls rubbing his thumbs back and forth over Blaine's ears. Blaine pulled away and Kurt made a soft noise of protest, but then Blaine moved so that his lips were on Kurt's neck sucking gently. Kurt leaned his head so it was resting in Blaine's curls as he breathed heavily into Blaine ear making Blaine shiver.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's tender skin making Kurt yelp, "You're going to leave a mark!"

Blaine smiled into the wet, warm, skin pulling away just enough to blow a stream of cool air onto the hickey he has just given him. He heard Kurt's breath hitch as he tilted his head back.

"Yeah! Get some Hummel!" Puck cheered as Blaine felt Kurt body freeze. Blaine moved his head back to glare at Puck. Kurt blushed and moved off of Blaine. Puck would pay for this. Blaine reached over and picked up his cup and took a long swig cringing in protest.

A few more drinks and the party was really starting. Blaine could hardly hear himself think with the music playing and everyone around him dancing. But one person in particular caught his eye, Kurt. Blaine danced sloppily around Kurt, his head pounding with the alcohol. He has to admit he is totally drunk right now.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Rachel yelled over the music. Surprisingly for such a childish game, when played drunk the game really changes.

Blaine laughed as he watched his fellow Glee members kiss each other. Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Sam, who apparently Santana is dating. Santana got even more angry (she's an angry drunk) screaming words in Spanish. Then it was Blaine's turn, he spun it and it landed on Rachel. Oh man, at least it wasn't a _guy _he thought, that would be way too awkward in the morning when we were all sober. Unless that guy was Kurt of course, but he could kiss Kurt whenever he felt like it.

"Wait no, no!" Kurt shrieked. "That's not fair, he's taken!"

Kurt pulled the very drunk Blaine against his side staring down the rest of his friends.

"So Brittany and Sam are taken too!" Santana yelled the rest of the group nodded drunkenly.

"'S okay Kurt." Blaine slurred. Kurt shot him a pleading look as Blaine moved away towards Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler I'm going to rock your world!" Rachel laughed taking hold of Blaine's shirt. Blaine was completely oblivious of what exactly was going on. He knew he had to kiss Rachel and he knew he was drunk that was about it. He was also quite thirsty though too, maybe after Puck will make him another drink. Then Rachel's lips were on him. He smiled their teeth hitting each other's. Then suddenly the mood changed Rachel pressed deeper and Blaine let her. Something felt…different.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Kurt said in the background.

Rachel pulled away, "Your face tastes _awesome_!" She said "I think I just found my new duet partner!"

She pushed him back and he fell onto Kurt who held him possessively.

"Come here." Kurt pleaded turning Blaine around. Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled. "Sing. With. Me. Now!"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt sighing. "Sorry Kurtie I have to sing."

He hopped up and made his way to the stage grasping the sparkly pink microphone identical to Rachel's.

Blaine began to sing the song,

"_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet _

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it _

_When you say that you don't need me _

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Rachel chimed in for the chorus. They both turned towards each other their faces close, jumping up and down and singing.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohhh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Blaine let Rachel sing her part. He danced around the stage holding the microphone trying to stay standing up. He turned his attention over to Kurt who was sitting on the piano bench and looked upset. Why was Kurt upset? They were at a wonderful party and they were having so much fun! What could possibly be wrong? Blaine almost missed his part when he was supposed to go back to the chorus and join in with Rachel

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me baby?_

The small crowd cheered and rushed. Brittany with a drink in one hand and dressed in only her bra started clawing at Blaine's legs.

"I want you! I want you!" She slurred as Blaine laughed, she was tickling his legs.

Blaine watched Kurt walk over to him and Brittany. He still looked pissed, Blaine thought. I need to make it up to him, whatever I did. Mentally Blaine forbids himself for ever drinking again. If it made Kurt mad at him he would never do it again. Blaine went to take a step towards the edge of the stage and his foot got caught by Brittany causing him to topple over right into the arms of Kurt.

"Ugh, Blaine." Kurt said putting him up right. Blaine snuggled up closer to Kurt.

"Mhmm hi Kurt!" Blaine said his voice muffled by Kurt's warm skin.

"Come one Blaine get a grip." Kurt begged trying once again to pull him up. Blaine laughed into Kurt's skin again.

"Haha oh Kurt you are so funny," He laughed playing at the collar of his shirt. "Ohh flappy flappy hehe look Kurt look! Your shirt is red and it flaps when you play with it!"

"What?" Kurt said, "Oh Blaine this was a bad idea, you are way to drunk right now. Finn! Come over here!"

"What's wrong with him?" Finn asked pointing to Blaine. Blaine looked up at Finn.

"Woah!" He slurred the word dragging out as he stared in amazement. "Kurt your brother is soooooo tall! I mean you are tall and he is tall and I am short and hey you are brothers!"

"He's had a little too much to drink." Kurt explained to Finn. "I need to bring him home, are you coming or are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to stay a little longer make sure Rachel is okay and everything." Finn said looking cautiously around the room trying to locate Rachel.

"Alright be quiet when you get home and _do not_ tell dad that Blaine is staying over." Kurt pleaded.

"Wait I thought you said you were bringing him home?" Finn said confused as Blaine fell slightly, Kurt caught him around the waist.

"He is way too drunk to go home unnoticed; he needs someone to take care of him!" Kurt explained like the situation was obvious.

"Whatever but dude if you get caught I never knew he stayed over okay? I'm not getting in trouble too."

"Fine."

"Come on Blaine let's find our coats okay?" Kurt said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a two year old.

Blaine was able to walk but he needed Kurt's support a lot. They found their coats and Kurt had to dress Blaine, because he was on the verge of passing out.

"Come on Blaine just a little more ways, then you can sleep. Please just cooperate with me; you are acting like a two year old!" Kurt pleaded and they made it to Kurt's car. Kurt started to drive the short way home.

"Kurt I don't feel so good." Blaine whispered as they pulled into the Hummel- Hudson driveway.

"Oh no Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Come on let's hurry up to my room."

Kurt half dragged Blaine to his room and into the bathroom practically throwing him at the toilet. Kurt ran into his room and grabbed his brown throw and some pillows. As he changed his clothes praying that Blaine was too drunk to even get up and see him he could hear disgusting wet choking and coughing sounds. "Oh Blaine." He sighed.

He walked over to the bathroom to find Blaine leaning over the toilet coughing. He sighed sitting next to him on the cold tile floor leaning against the wall. He wiped the sweat off of Blaine's for head and ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt tried not to think about the smell or the noises, if he thought about it surely he would throw up as well.

"Blaine are okay?" He whispered pressing a kiss on his shoulder. Blaine nodded falling back away from the toilet and laying on the cold tile floor. The cold tiles really did make him feel better. He watched Kurt stand up and step over him to the sink. He took out a blue cup and filled it to the top with cold water. Then he reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of pills. He took out two Tylenols and sat back down next to Blaine.

"Here drink this honey; it will make you feel better." He said handing Blaine the water and pills carefully. "I would give you Gatorade but I don't have any, so this will do for now."

Kurt watched as Blaine swallowed the pills and drank the entire cup of water. Kurt took the cup of water and filled it back up. He opened the wrapper of a new tooth brush setting it on the counter. "Come here and brush your teeth. You must have the worst taste in your mouth."

Blaine groaned and tried to stand up grabbing Kurt's outstretched hand for support. Kurt pulled him up with ease he handed him the tooth brush.

"Now brush, drink the water once you're done." Kurt said as he walked over to the toilet flushing its contents.

Blaine brushed his teeth already feeling a little bit better. He could slightly feel his mind clearing. He tried to remember what had previously happened that night. He kissed Rachel, sang with her, and Kurt was mad at him. Wait why was Kurt mad at him? He didn't seem mad at him now. Why would he be helping him if he was truly mad at him?

Blaine spit out the tooth paste and ran the water in the sink to wash it away. He drank the rest of the water and turned to Kurt. "Kurt why were mad at me tonight?"

"I'm not mad at you Blaine." Kurt sighed pulling at his silky pajamas.

"Yes you are or at least you were. I am drunk not dead Kurt, I can tell when something is bothering you." Blaine said sitting on the countertop of the sink.

Kurt walked over so that he was standing in front of Blaine, "I'm not mad I was jealous."

"You were jealous? I told you, you could have drank, Kurt. Anyways why would you be jealous of me? If you haven't noticed Kurt I've been puking my guts up for the last ten minutes." Blaine said angrily.

"Shh you are going to wake my dad up!" Kurt warned, "Not you, you silly. Goodness not everything is about you! I was jealous of Rachel; she got to spend the whole party with _my_ boyfriend. She got to kiss you and sing with you and then there was me sitting on the side lines as you ignored me."

"You were jealous of _Rachel_? She's a girl! You know I'm in love with _you_!" Blaine groaned in frustration. He looked up at Kurt, his sea foam blue eyes looking to an imaginary spot on the wall. He crossed his arms.

"Kurt." Kurt looked at him, "Come here." Blaine said reaching his arms out.

Kurt walked forward and into Blaine arms. Kurt buried his head into Blaine shoulder. When Blaine sat on the counter they were about the same height. "Kurt, look at me." Blaine said taking his thumb and pulling Kurt's chin up so that he was looking at him. "I love you. I love you and only you. No girl will get in between what we have!"

Kurt nodded licking his lips. He hesitantly moved closer pressing his lips onto Blaine's warm, minty mouth. The kiss was hot, that was the only word Blaine could think of to use to describe it. Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine who spread his legs a little more so that Kurt could fit in between them. Kurt opened his lips allowing Blaine to slip his tongue into his mouth. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth as Kurt grabbed for Blaine's shirt pulling him closer.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips pulling him closer. Kurt moaned crushing his hips into Blaine's the friction driving him crazy. They have never made out like this before.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned letting go of his lips and throwing his head back. Kurt licked down his jaw line and kissed the spot under Blaine's right ear. "I want you so badly."

Kurt stopped pulling away. "I want you too Blaine." Kurt whispered, "But not like this. You are still drunk and it's too soon."

"But-" Blaine said, this was not fair!

"No Blaine your drunk, you need to sleep it off." Kurt said he grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him to the door.

"Fine," Blaine said giving in. They grabbed the blanket and pillows and practically ran to the bed.

They climbed into bed and Kurt turned so that he was facing Blaine. "Besides we can still cuddle."

Kurt pressed his lips softly to Blaine's and pulling away. Blaine curled up next to Kurt pulling the blankets closer to him.

"I do like cuddling." He muttered softly as he fell asleep.


	10. Of missing socks and sex talks

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox.

**Author Notes**- Here you go guys! I've been working on yet another story. It is quite the thriller, something I have never done before. I hope to upload it in the next week or so. In it Kurt has a serious stalker, I don't want to give too much away. But I hope it turns out good!

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" A voice yelled from somewhere. Blaine groaned he didn't want to wake up he was still so sleepy. Last night he actually sleeps well. He didn't have any nightmares and his bed was even warmer than usual. He still hasn't told Kurt that he still has been having the horrid nightmares; he feels horrible he hates keeping secrets.<p>

"Kurt come on I thought we were making brunch together today?" the same voice called out again. Why was it calling Kurt?

"Be down in a minute!" A beautiful voice called out from the other side of the room. There was only one beautifully majestic voice that Blaine knew it was Kurt. Why was Kurt in his room?

"Kurt!" The voice yelled over what sounded like Blaine's bed. Ugh he rolled out from under all of the pillows and attempted to open his eyes.

"Ugh where am I?" he mumbled looking at the surrounding area. He couldn't make anything out though it was all still so blurry.

"Oh uh... My bad... I uh Kurt I'll be downstairs." the man said walking out the room. With a groan Blaine fell back onto the fluffy bed curling up under the sheets that smelt delightfully like Kurt.

"Blaine, are you up?" Kurt asked from what must be the bathroom; he must be in Kurt's room.

"No." he replied. He was too tired to even move right now. Everything hurt; he had a horrible head ache and his stomach hurt every time he moved. The memories from the night before were coming back to him. Why did he drink so much?

He felt the bed dip next to him and a light hand rubbed his back.

"You okay Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"No. I feel like I got hit by a truck." he answered refusing to move to face Kurt it would hurt too much if he did.

"You did drink quite a lot last night. Here sit up and take this."

"No I don't want to!" Blaine whined.

"Come on, up!" Kurt said reaching around Blaine's waist and pulling him into a sitting position. Kurt handed him carefully a glass of water and a pill.

"How do I know you are not drugging me and then going to do stuff to me?" Blaine muttered annoyed that he couldn't sleep more.

"Why would even suggest that I would do something like that?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I don't know Kurt I'm suffering through a hangover right now. I can't even think straight!" he swallowed the pill and drank the water slowly trying not to throw it up.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt said leaning back against the pillows. His neck stretched as he looked absentmindedly at the ceiling. Blaine put the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and kissed Kurt's neck softly. Kurt sighed and Blaine snuggled up closely burying his head into Kurt's chest.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls playing with them.

"Let's go back to sleep." Blaine sighed, the soothing fingers in his hair putting him back to sleep.

"No Blaine my dad expects me downstairs. If I don't go he will think that we are up to something." Kurt sighed retrieving his hands.

"Up to what?" Blaine asked confused.

"Really Blaine? Really?" Kurt asked giving him a look. Suddenly Blaine understood, oh man awkward.

"Ohhhh. Yup I get it." Blaine tried to think up a joke but his brain couldn't work that fast at the moment.

"Blaine you should probably go." Kurt said. "I mean it would be a nice surprise to find you still up here waiting for me. But I think it would be best if you left, for my dad's sake."

"Relax Kurt I get it." Blaine said leaning over capturing Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss. Blaine wanted to press the kiss deeper but it really wasn't the right time.

"I'll get ready to go." Blaine got up and began searching for various articles of clothing. He had his pants and sweater on still but he couldn't find his right sock or his coat. He left his school bag here somewhere if he could only find it.

"Your bag and coat I'm afraid are in my front room. You might not be able to sneak past my dad. I will try my hardest to distract him. Who knows what my dad will do?" Kurt got quieter as he talked but Blaine was certain that he heard Kurt say 'he does own a gun'. Blaine swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Ok um do you know where my other sock is?" Blaine asked. Kurt's room was spotless, but for some reason everything seemed to disappear when it entered the room. Blaine watched Kurt kneel on the ground and look under the bed.

"Check in the bed, maybe it fell off when you were sleeping." Kurt said crawling to the other side of the bed and lifting up the covers to peak under the bed.

Blaine jumped onto the bed and rifled through the sheets finding the balled up sock at the end of the bed hidden between the covers.

"Found it!" He exclaimed excitedly putting it on his foot. Kurt stood up and stifled a yawn. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired." Kurt answered rubbing at his eyes.

"How did you sleep last night you know with an…extra body…in the bed?" Blaine asked awkwardly.

"Well let's just say you love to cuddle." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"I do love to cuddle but how did that affect your sleep?" He asked confused.

"Meaning when I got too hot and rolled over away from you, you would mutter 'no Kurt cuddle!' over and over again. And you move nonstop when you sleep too. Constantly rolling around or hugging me tighter or rubbing your feet against something." Kurt said laughing slightly.

"Oh… well sorry. Rubbing my feet?" Blaine asked chuckling.

"Yeah, either it was the sheets or the bed or my feet, sometimes your leg or my leg. Your feet were just constantly moving and rubbing against something." Kurt explained.

"Oh I must have been cold or something. I like to rub my feet against stuff to get them warm or sometimes I do it just because it feels soft." Blaine laughed.

"Wow." Kurt said sarcastically, "Remind me again why I'm dating you?"

"Because you love me and my weird quirks."

"It's true I do." Kurt reached across the bed and kissed Blaine gently.

"Now tell me, how we are going to sneak me out?" Blaine asked pulling away with a huge smile on his face.

"My dad is not _that_ bad. I just don't want him to meet you officially on these terms. The first time he saw you we were tangled on the couch crying." Kurt explained. Blaine thought back to that time, it was when Karofsky hurt Kurt pretty bad and he brought him back to his house. Blaine fixed him up with and they bonded over Disney princess band aids. Everything was going perfect until Kurt asked him why he was bullied so badly. He didn't blame Kurt for his panic attack. How could he? It brought them so much closer.

He remembered going into a flashback to the time those bullies sent him to the hospital. He remembered Kurt saying his name softly bringing him out of the horrid nightmare. He remembered Kurt's soft embrace as he buried into the boy he only knew for a few day's bare shoulder. He recalled waking up and Kurt hugging him. He slept over the Hummel-Hudson's that night and Kurt shared his story. They became so much closer in such little time that day.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked grabbing his hands and lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

Blaine remembers when Kurt first held his hand too. It was after he woke up from his panic attack. Kurt asked him if it was okay and Blaine truly never thought that something felt so right before in his life; Kurt's soft hands fitting perfectly in his.

"I'm thinking about us, about the first day I was over your house." Blaine smiled.

"Aw," Kurt smiled "How sweet! Okay I have an idea why don't I go down and distract my dad and then you can grab your coat and escape?"

Blaine thought for a moment. Did he really want Kurt's dad to think of him like that? Maybe it was best to face him and to tell him the truth. Well maybe not all of the truth. But his dad already caught him in his son's bed, although they didn't do anything who knows what he might be thinking right now. It would be better to set the man straight, in all due respect.

"Kurt…I think we shouldn't do this." Blaine said as Kurt's face twisted into confusion.

"Do what?"

"This sneaking around your dad. We didn't do anything so why should we sneak around guiltily like we did?" He asked looking at Kurt as he tried to understand where Blaine was going with this. "I think we should walk downstairs and formally introduce me to your Dad. Who knows maybe he will take us by surprise and actually let me live?"

"No…no… see you don't understand my dad. He loves me and wants what is best for me; and if I'm happy supposedly he is happy too. But his love comes with a scary amount of protection. And right now he thinks his little boy just lost his _virginity_ to a curly haired boy he's never actually met before. And since he doesn't know you, his mind automatically goes to the thought that you took advantage of me last night. Right about now your pretty little butt does not look too safe." Kurt explained taking his hands away and pacing back and forth in his room nervously. He threads his fingers into his perfectly sculpted hair, before he realized what he had just done and pulled them out quickly. He ran to the mirror and fixed his hair.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. What difference will it make if I sneak out? Eventually I will have to meet him anyways. He will be thinking even worse thoughts then _and _you would have to face him by yourself; because if I escape just wait for the lecture your dad is going to throw at you!"

"No my dad isn't like that. He is more of a leave the situation alone and prays that it will all just go away kind of guy."

"He might be like that with other issues but just try to think of how big of an issue he is thinking up right now. I mean you are his precious little baby boy it is only natural for him to be worried about you."

"Maybe you are right." Kurt sighed. "My dad, well he's okay with me being gay, but at the same time he never talks to me about it or anything related too it."

"You can't talk to him about relationship kind of problems?" Blaine asked shocked. He knew Kurt had a great relationship with his dad. His dad understood him and cared about him no matter who he loves. From what Kurt tells him, he is the dream parents for gays; so much unlike his own father. Blaine thinks about what his father is doing right now. He wonders where he is staying or if he has even thought about coming back. Blaine hopes not.

"No I can't. He doesn't understand gay stuff; I'm sure he has no idea what gay people even do and that he is not willing to think about it." Kurt said timidly.

"Kurt you have to talk to someone." Blaine said.

"Well I guess I could talk to Carole, but I guess I just really wished I could talk to my dad about this stuff. I mean if I was straight and I had girl problems my dad would have no problem helping me out. I know I sound so selfish right now considering your dad hates you because of who you are but I just can't stop thinking about this." Kurt sighed. Blaine opened his arms letting Kurt fall into them. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's soft hair and pulled him back.

"Come on lets go talk to him."

They walked down stairs side by side, but not holding each other's hand. That might throw things over the top and then who knows what thoughts might be flying through Kurt's dad's head. They found him in the kitchen leaning over a cook book with his back to them.

"Dad?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine watched as Kurt's dad straightened up at the sound of his son's voice and turned around. Shock spread across the middle aged man's face when he saw Blaine standing there as well.

"You have a lot of nerve facing me right now." Mr. Hummel said and Blaine didn't know who he was talking too; it could truly be either of them.

"Dad, look-"

"Sir, I'm sorry. Last night I was not in good shape to drive home after the party and Kurt let me sleep over. Sleep nothing else. We should have asked your permission first but Kurt didn't want to wake you." Blaine blurted quickly he heard Kurt gasp from beside him. His legs felt weak and his head was spinning but he was determined to do this. He could be this dapper confident boy he keeps wishing he could be in his head. And a dapper boy would not faint in front of his boyfriend's dad!

"Were you drunk?"

"Y-yes I was, biggest mistake ever I think and I am truly paying for it at the moment." He said reaching to rub his head.

"So there was drinking at this party. You two do realize that is illegal and you could have gotten into serious trouble. And Kurt! Are you drinking now? I can see you have some bad influences in your life." Mr. Hummel said turning his attention to his son. Blaine looked at Kurt now too, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Dad, I did not drink and neither did Finn. Blaine made a mistake and besides there wasn't even supposed to be drinking at the party we were caught completely off guard. I told Blaine he should drink, if he wanted to, that I would drive home. I just wanted him to have _fun. _ His has been through some tough times in the past years and I just wanted him to let loose a little." Kurt explained and this time it was Blaine who gasped. Kurt just wanted him to have fun to make up for the rough times he's been through with his father and bullies? That was why he insisted on Blaine drinking?

"Still, Blaine you didn't have to obey Kurt. That is called peer pressure; don't they ever teach you things in school?" Mr. Hummel asked.

"I…I know sir. Sorry sir. It will never happen again." Blaine picked at the hem of his sweater nervously. "Um sir? Do you mind if I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"What?" Kurt said shocked.

"Yeah sure thing. Kurt why don't you start cooking while I talk to Blaine. Come on Blaine." Mr. Hummel led them to another room closing the door. "Alright what did you want to talk about?"

"Um before we came down here, Kurt said some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well he said that he couldn't talk to you about relationship kind of problems. I totally admire you two's relationship because well, I wish my father was like you."

"Your dad doesn't accept you?"

"No, my dad doesn't. He used to try to force me to be straight, but then he gave up. He hates me and he makes sure I understand that. My mom kicked him out of the house for him to 'think' but I know this won't change anything…I guess I just think that what you and Kurt have something special and that I think it would be even more special if he could come and talk to you about things." Blaine explained.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Blaine, but Kurt can come and talk to me if he really needs too."

"Can he? I mean have you even ever talked to him about sex? What if at college he gets drunk or something and someone really does take advantage of him. I mean I'm hoping he will love me forever and that will never happen but you never know. It is all so far in the future, the next guy might not care about him at all and use him." Blaine shuddered at the thought. "I-"

"Enough." Mr. Hummel said cutting Blaine off. "I get it. You seem like a pretty good kid, Blaine; I hope Kurt is smart enough to hang on to you."

"Yeah I hope so too." Blaine smiled. "Did you know that McKinley doesn't even teach sex ed? And even if they did I doubt they would teach any about gay sex."

"I knew that school doesn't teach you guys anything worth knowing. Tell you what, I'll talk to Kurt. I'm sure he will be pretty pissed that you told me to give him the horrible 'sex talk' but I'm sure he will thank you eventually."

"Oh please don't tell him I told you too. Make it come up like it was natural or something. You are right he would never forgive me."

"Alright let's get back to Kurt; I'm sure he's getting pretty impatient. He probably thinks I'm killing you right now or something."

"I'm sure you are probably right, sir."

"Please, Blaine, I trust you, call me Burt." Mr. Hummel said surprisingly.

"Okay, _Burt_. I should probably get going my mom is surely worried about me right now." Blaine said heading to the door.

"Alright, why don't you say goodbye to Kurt first so that he knows that you are alive."

Blaine and Burt walked to the kitchen where Kurt was waiting smacking the Wisk back and forth onto his hand.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled as Kurt's head shot up. Blaine turned around and Burt retreated to the living room giving the two boys some time in private.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kurt asked tracing a soft finger across Blaine's jaw bone.

"Oh nothing, I'm sure you will find out soon."

Kurt raised his right eye brow. Blaine leaned in and pressed a light kiss onto his lips.

"I should get going." Blaine said sadly, he hated leaving Kurt, but they both needed to spend time with their families.

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips more forcefully against Blaine's wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck. Blaine giggled into Kurt's mouth. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Have fun." Blaine chucked as he grabbed his coat and bag and escaped out of the door.

"What? Wait Blaine what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt yelled after Blaine. But Blaine simply laughed as he climbed into his car. He was sure Kurt would by calling him later on that night.


	11. Disco Bowling

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox.

**Author Notes**- Sorry this took so long guys, I have been super busy lately and also I am sick so it's been hard for me to concentrate. So how awesome was the Purple Piano Project? I was crying and laughing and rolling around on the floor the whole time. My oh my. Can't wait for episode 2 I am Unicorn. I hope you will be happy with this fully long chapter. I'm working on getting my new story up right now so stay tuned for it.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his home when he got home from Kurt's. "Mom? Are home?"<p>

He heard some clanking coming from the kitchen and then hurried footsteps.

"Oh Blaine you are home! Oh I was so worried." she said running up to him and throwing her arms around him pulling him into her tight embrace.

"You knew I was with Kurt."

"Oh if course I figured you ended up staying over but I couldn't help but think that you two got in a car crash on the way home. Or maybe you got hurt or something. I was so worried."

"I'm fine mom, thank you for worrying about me."

"So why didn't you come home last night?" She asked leading them into the kitchen where she had out some cheese and crackers.

"Do you really want to know?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Depends, does it involve another person in a sexual way?" His mom asked as he flinched, he was going to get the 'sex talk' too.

"No." he asked honestly.

"Okay then let me hear it."

"Well um, to be honest I was drunk last night. Kurt, who didn't drink, insisted that I was not to drive home, and he was too tired to drive me home then come back home himself. So he just let me stay over."

"Oh so you drank last night, I'm not sure what I should be worried about right now to be honest. Why did you drink?" She asked laying her face into her hands.

"I don't know, there was drinking at the party and I just did. Kurt said he would drive home so I had nothing to worry about." He explained. He honestly didn't know why he drank, everyone else was so he did too.

"Blaine, please be honest with me now, did you drink because of your father?" she asked.

"What? No I haven't even thought about dad in a while." He answered honestly. Kurt made him so happy he forgot about everything negative in his life.

"Are you sure? You didn't drink to be happy?"

"No mom, Kurt makes me happy. So happy I could die actually."

"Well please don't. But well things seem to be getting quite serious with Kurt and I think we need to talk." She said. Blaine thought to himself. Their relationship did start out extremely fast but it hasn't gone anywhere after making out once in a while. Actually the more he thought about it, their relationship was very chaste, they barely did anything. Blaine was okay with that. He realizes that they started out pretty fast and they just needed to chill for a little while. They were comfortable around each other so everything they did just felt natural. Why would they change that? There is no need to rush something so natural.

"We are taking things kind of slow." Blaine said matter of factly.

"I'm sure you are, Blaine, but soon enough you will want to do things. Things that your teenage boy hormones will make you do. And when you love someone it is perfectly normal to do. Just make sure you are one hundred percent that you love him before either of you decide to do it, because if there is a slim chance that one day you will regret it, it might ruin your life. It is a big decision. Obviously you neither of you can get each other pregnant, but there are still risks, so use protection and get tested to make sure neither of you have anything. _But_ if you are both virgins then you don't really have anything to worry about, but protection is good practice."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to his mother ramble. He hoped that Kurt was hearing the same thing right now too with his dad.

"I know you and Kurt love each other very much. The way he looks at you makes me wish I met someone as awesome as him…"

"Mom?" Blaine asked suddenly. Was his mom regretting marrying his dad? I mean it was evident that his parents were having problems at the moment because of him, but is this really happening? "Do you regret dad?"

"No I don't regret meeting your dad. If I never met him, I would have never had such an amazing son. I regret his feelings about you of course. How could he dislike his own son? I mean the job of parents is to love your child no matter what." His mom said rubbing her temple.

"Have you heard from dad lately?" He asked.

"No I haven't, it's been three weeks though, and his month is almost up. I'm not sure if he would have the courage or not to come back home." His mom sighed. "Enough about dad, how's your hangover? Did Kurt take care of you?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes Kurt forced me to drink plenty of water and take Tylenol. My hangover isn't even that bad, I was lucky Kurt took care of me. If he wasn't there I would be dying right now."

"Well you are lucky." His mom said as she walked over to the sink and started doing the dishes. "Call me if you need anything hon."

"'kay mom." Blaine said running up to his room.

He changed out last night's clothes and into some really comfy warm pajamas. He decided he would do his homework for the weekend. It was only Saturday, but he hoped to do something tomorrow maybe with Kurt if he was up to it.

He was only about an hour into his homework when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked frowning at a math problem that he couldn't seem to make work.

"How _dare _you!" An angry Kurt yelled from the other line.

"Uh…"

"Blaine Michael Anderson!" Kurt screeched into the line causing Blaine to hold the phone away from his ear. "How dare you Blaine!"

"What did I do?" Blaine asked, playing with Kurt.

"Don't play stupid with me Blaine! You told my dad that he should have the _sex talk_ with me. Why would you even think of an idea as stupid as that?"

"Uh… well I was thinking that you were sad because you couldn't talk to your dad about relationship related problems. I was trying to help Kurt! Please say it didn't make it somewhat better! Beside my mom gave me the sex talk when I got home. She was worried there were other reasons for why didn't come home last night." Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't really that mad at him.

"It did help a little. He gave me some interesting pamphlets, well interesting once you get over the fact of what they are about."

"Good, hey I was thinking-"

"Oh boy, watch out everyone Blaine was thinking again!" Kurt interrupted laughing. "Just kidding, Blaine. Yes you were thinking?"

"Thanks for that Kurt, feeling the love. I was thinking that we should go out tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe the cliché dinner and a movie?" Blaine suggested.

"I guess, why don't we do something exciting?" Kurt asked.

"What dinner and a movie aren't exciting? Okay fine how bout… bowling?" Blaine racked his brain for anything that could remotely be fun.

"Bowling?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that? We could go to disco bowling, it would be fun!"

"I don't know Blaine…I'm not wearing those nasty unfashionable shoes." Kurt said his voice veering.

"Aw come on wearing the shoes is the best part! …Okay maybe not they are kind of disgusting, but come on Kurt we could make a bad situation be fun instantly." Blaine begged.

"Okay let's do it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I would jump on the next plane with you and take you to New York City but that would be pretty tough to do over one night's time."

"New York!" Kurt's voice jumped with excitement.

"I promise I will take you one day, we will spend the weekend gallivanting around the marvelous big apple." Blaine promised hoping to please his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Deal! See you tomorrow, be prepared to be knocked out of your disgusting, rental, bowling shoes Anderson."

"Bye Kurt. I'll pick you up at 6." Blaine said smiling as Kurt chuckled and hung up.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway at precisely six o'clock. Kurt ran out of the house doing a little twirl in front of his car before getting in the passenger seat. Kurt was wearing a simple white shirt with a black vest and extremely tight dark skinny jeans. Blaine looked at Kurt's face, his smooth fixtures smiling back at him. His hair was perfectly coiffed into a fluffy yet spiky arrangement on the top of his head.<p>

"Like what you see?" Kurt teased putting on his seat belt.

"I do, yes." Blaine swallowed. He backed out of the drive way and drove to the movies.

"So have you done this before?" Kurt asked.

"Bowling? Oh yeah."

"No I meant this crazy _disco_ bowling."

"Oh yeah I have once with the Warblers back in the day." He sighed pulling into the parking lot.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah I do a lot. They were my best friends, people who actually cared about me. When I first went there I didn't know something like that existed in the world. But now that I have moved here, I realize that it is true again." They got out of the car and made their way to the front doors.

"There aren't much people at McKinley that is like that, Blaine, just the glee kids." Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah I know but still, the last few schools before Dalton were terrible, not one person would be nice to me let alone be my friend. It is such a nice change."

"I love you." Kurt whispered entwining their fingers together as they walked towards the front desk.

"I love you too."

"How may I help you too?" The clerk asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Um, well we need a lane for two players and size 10 and 11 shoes please." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Okay, you'll pay at the end of your session. One game is 7 dollars, two is 15, and if you want 3 or more it is 20." The man said handing them their shoes. "Your lane is lane 6, enjoy."

"Thank you!" They said as they walked over to their lane. Both sat down on the slippery plastic benches and slipped on their shoes.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked bouncing up and down as he glided over to pick out a ball. He picked up a swirly blue one and tested the weight. He looked at the ball and whispered. "Let's do this."

"Are you talking to a bowling ball?" Blaine chuckled.

"It needs a little motivation." Kurt smiled as he lined himself up at the end of the lane. Blaine watched as his shoulder muscles tightened miraculously in the tight white shirt he was wearing. He swung his arm back and then to the front letting go the ball. The ball flew down the lane, landing in the gutter.

"Ooohh better luck next time, Kurt." Blaine taunted moving over to grab a bright red ball and side step around Kurt's moping figure. "Why don't you go take a seat and watch a pro honey?"

"Fine." Kurt sighed, sitting down on the nearest seat and crossing his legs. Blaine turned around and failed to notice Kurt's smirk on his face. Blaine lined himself up and stretched a little. He wiggled his hips causing a giggle to erupt from Kurt behind him, and threw the ball. It rolled perfectly down the middle of the lane and hit the pins with a loud echoing crash. All of the pins fell down.

"Yes!" Blaine said jumping up in success.

"Congrats." Kurt said obviously trying to hide his disappointment. He got up and got ready for his next turn. Again this try failed miserably as his ball went into the gutter. On his second try he managed to hit one pin.

The lights dimmed and music rocked out of the loud speakers in each corner of the room. In every two lanes a disco ball came down from the ceiling and the black light shined out. Kurt's white shirt lit up in a purple florescent color.

"Cool!" Blaine laughed getting up and inspecting himself. Blaine had his turn once again managing a perfect strike.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked.

"Here let me show you." Blaine hopping up from his seat. Kurt grabbed the same blue ball.

They walked over to the end of the lane.

"You are doing it pretty much right you just need a little flick of the wrist." Blaine said pressing his front onto Kurt's back as he grabbed Kurt's wrist that was clutching the bowling ball. "Okay bring it back." Kurt moved his arm back and Blaine guided his arm. "Let go!"

Kurt let go and watched the ball roll perfectly down the lane.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered turning around. Blaine was still so close to him. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was gentle. They were in public and public affection never lead to anything good. Kurt pulled away sighing.

"Don't stop." Blaine pleaded.

"I promise there will be more where that came from, when we go somewhere a little more private." Kurt smiled. "Go ahead it's your turn."

Blaine stepped up and rolled the ball. His finger caught slightly while letting go and the ball bounced off the intended path. Still it rolled and slide swept four pins in the right hand corner. "Damn." He whispered collecting another ball and finishing.

"Your turn." Blaine said to Kurt, who was distracted by the music playing around them.

"Kay." Blaine watched Kurt who rolled the ball perfectly getting a strike. "Wow, would you look at that, seems like I'm better than you thought."

"It was a lucky chance." Blaine dismissed Kurt's fortuitous round.

"Sure it was." Kurt bragged.

Blaine did his round quickly, his game was falling apart for some reason he was having trouble getting another strike. That was weird because he knew the perfect style of rolling the ball to make sure he _always_ got a strike. It's not like he cared losing to his boyfriend, that obviously sucks, but he was super competitive. He had to win.

Kurt got up and did some fancy professional bowling move causing him to get yet another perfect flawless strike.

"How did you know how to do that trick?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Hmm, I don't know!" Kurt said slyly shrugging his shoulders and he watched Blaine move to take his turn.

Blaine got a spare this time, it was better than nothing right?

"Looks like someone isn't doing so well anymore, is he?" Kurt teased. Kurt did another different professional looking move getting another strike. "Yes!" He whispered pumping his fist.

Blaine was confused. He thought Kurt didn't know how to bowl. Blaine looked up at their electronic score board hanging about them, they only had one round left and Kurt was winning by only a little. Luckily Blaine winning streak at the beginning was holding him through the game.

Blaine got ready to do his last turn. In the last round he had three shots, the tries to do well and pray that Kurt won't get three strikes. He did his first turn and hit 5 pins. Second try he got a spare and hit the remaining pins down flawlessly. Last try, he thought mentally preparing himself. He rolled the ball with precise speed and knocked all the pins down but one. He watched the last one wobbling and rocking back and forth. _Fall you stupid fucking pin_ he thought to it. Maybe some kind of magic would happen and it would hear his thoughts. _ Fall._

The pin fell and he jumped up and down in surprise. That last round was good; he could still win this game.

"Aren't you lucky." Kurt muttered as he got ready for his turn.

Blaine watched him stand at the end of the lane. He rolled his first turn, getting a strike. Blaine watched his second turn another strike. _Damn it!_ He thought as he watches Kurt get yet another strike. Three strike in a row.

"Yup that's what I thought!" Kurt laughed at the fallen pins. "Oh lookie I won Blaine!"

"You totally faked being bad at the beginning!" Blaine playfully yelled.

"I did not!" Kurt faked sounding hurt. "It was your expertise teaching that made me good."

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah your right I totally faked. Looks like I am a better actor than I thought! I should try out for the next school play!" Kurt said removing the bowling shoes and putting his own back on.

"Yeah, yeah you were great." Blaine said disappointment in his voice. He pulled out his wallet and paid the clerk, this time it was a different person. They walked out to Blaine's car. The time said 8 o'clock. "Do you just want to go home?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm sorry I lied Blaine." Kurt said in the dark.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm not mad." Blaine laughed. "You're not the only good actor here."

"Oh."

They drove the short way to Kurt's house. Blaine pulled the car into the drive way and put it in park.

"See you tomorrow in school?" Blaine suggested looking in to Kurt's blue eyes that were dimmed by the lack of light.

Kurt surged forward capturing Blaine's lips in a deep kiss. Blaine gasped and opened his mouth allowing Kurt's tongue to snake into his mouth. Kurt crawled across the seat and fitting himself in between the Blaine and the steering wheel. He pressed closer to Blaine pressing his hips into Blaine's. A moan escaped Blaine's lips at the sudden friction and heat between their hips.

They have never done something like this before. Everything was always so chaste, but now Blaine couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled his hips even closer. Kurt groaned rocking his hips onto Blaine's. Blaine pressed Kurt back and Kurt threw out an elbow to brace himself. The car horn blared as they both jumped. The front porch lights turned on and someone walked out onto the porch.

"Oh my God!" Kurt groaned in embarrassment. Blaine watches the red blush spread across his face. He was still panting heavily as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt opened Blaine's driver side door and slid off of Blaine's lap. They both groaned at the friction. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

Blaine watched Kurt walk up to his father his head dropped in embarrassment. They walked in together and shut the porch light off. Blaine adjusted his seat and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He waited a few minutes to collect himself before driving home.

Oh boy what a night.


	12. Awkward

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything. Ryan Murphy owns my life, lol pretty much. So Glee and it's characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers as well as Fox. Oh and the title is lyrics from Blackbird by The Beatles.

**Author Notes**- I'm starting to hate this story, or maybe it's just because I'm so busy and have no idea where this is going anymore.

On a happier note you should all check out "Blackbird Singing In The Dead Of Night" if you haven't already. I'm having a real fun time writing it and I hope my readers enjoy as much as I do.

Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into school alone, Kurt was running late this Monday morning an insisted that Blaine went on with out him. He walked to his locker as the memory of the previous night replayed itself in his mind. He smiled to himself, Kurt practically jumped him last night in the car. He honestly had no problem with that, but it was surprising. So much passion and emotion was cursing through his veins, he didn't even know what to feel. His heart throbbed with love and his body told him he wanted more.<p>

Suddenly he was being pushed against his locker. A chorus of angry laughter filled the air around him. He tried not to focus on how much his nose and chest hurts as he turned around. He came face to face with no other than Dave Karofsky.

"What do you want?" Blaine sneered. Karofsky has been leaving them alone for the last week and a half. Blaine was feeling optimistic about the break from the beatings. Karofsky was probably freaking out about kissing Kurt. Kurt. He fucking kissed Kurt. How could he do that? He made Kurt cry, hard. He violated Kurt and stole a memory that should have been good.

Although the encounter did drive Kurt and Blaine even closer together, it has caused Kurt so much pain. Also it was the start of his nightmares.

"Where's your little fuck buddy?" Dave sneered.

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's spreading his unicorn, faggy, fairy dust everywhere." Karofsky yelled through gritted teeth after some consideration.

"You do realize I'm gay too right?" Blaine asked shocked. "You know if your confused you can always talk to us about whatever."

"I don't know what your talking about." Karofsky said pushing his back against the lockers.

"You kissed me! Don't pretend it never happened Karofsky, now let go of Blaine!" Kurt said suddenly appearing next to Karofsky.

"Shut up shut up!" Karofsky yelled a scared whimper escaping his lips. "You can't tell anyone!"

"We are not going to tell anyone Dave. I believe in being out and proud but I do not believe in outing people." Kurt said calmly. "Now let go of Blaine."

Karofsky lifted Blaine a few inches off of the ground and then dropped him. Blaine stumbled grabbing onto Kurt's outstretched hand for support.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine, thanks." Blaine said adjusting his hand so that their hands where fitted better.

Karofsky started to walk away but the he turned back around and slammed his fist into the locker by Kurt's head.

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone. This. Do you hear me? If you tell anyone I will kill you." Karofsky sneered in Kurt's face, his tone was edged with anger and seriousness. He turned around and angrily stormed off causing a maelstrom of fleeing students.

"Kurt." Blaine said hesitation in his voice. Kurt let out a tiny sob and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms instinctively reached out and wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him in closer.

"B-Blaine I need to cry but I don't want to cr-cry." Kurt said into Blaine's neck.

"Okay Kurt come on, we'll skip first period." Blain said. Kurt nodded into his neck and unwrapped his arms. Blaine left an arm protectively wrapped around Kurt's waist and led them to the glee room.

He sighed in relief when he found the room empty but unlocked. He led Kurt over to the chairs and sat him down. He walked back over and shut the door. He made his way to Kurt who was curled up against the wall on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him against his body.

"Blaine," a choked sob escaped his lips.

"It's ok, Kurt its ok." Blaine soothed rubbing his back.

Kurt broke down, clutching Blaine's shirt, wet tears streaming down his face. Blaine found himself muttering incoherent words, anything he could do to stop Kurt's crying. Listen to Kurt cry was horribly agonizing. He feel hurt, fear, agony everything all radiating off of Kurt.

Kurt sniffed and straightened himself out, still leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered turning his head and placing a light kiss to Kurt's head. Kurt nodded his head.

"I just hate being so helpless! I thought I could handle it. I- actually I don't know what I was thinking. When I saw him with you pinned against the lockers all I thought about was you. I needed to help you. I didn't care what happened as long as you were ok." Kurt said his voice weak and wavering from the crying. He wrapped his hand in Blaine's and sighed. "He threatened to kill me."

Blaine's breath hitched, although he was there when it happened it was still painful for him to hear it.

"You should tell your dad." Blaine said quietly. He didn't know what else to do. He was just as scared as Kurt was. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in Karofsky's voice when he said those words.

"Blaine I can't tell my dad. The reason he's going to kill me is if I tell someone. And besides I cannot do that to my dad, after my mom died I was the only thing left in his life. If he knew I was getting bullied it will break his heart. I can't do that to him."

"Kurt he will hurt more when your dead. He will be grateful that you would tell him. You don't have to tell him why he threatened to kill you all you have to say is that you've been threatened. I'll be there with you. I promise. " Blaine sighed he was nervous about Kurt. He knew Kurt could take care of himself but it still worried him.

Kurt moaned burying his head into Blaine's chest "I'm not sure if I can Blaine. At least not yet."

"It's okay Kurt. I wont force you to do anything." Blaine said, desperately hoping that Kurt would have the courage to talk about it to someone older and with more experience than himself.

"I hate how scared Karofsky is." Kurt stated.

"Not everyone is as brave as us, Kurt." Blaine smiled nudging him with his shoulder. "You know what was really weird?"

"What?"

"When Karofsky had me shoved up against the locker, it was like he was ignoring the fact that I'm gay. He kept just asking where you were because you were spreading your gayness."

Blaine held up his fingers to make air quotes at the end of the sentence. The whole scene was quite absurd.

"That is weird."

"So what happened last night?" Blaine asked happy to change the subject.

"Oh you mean after our impromptu make out session?" Kurt laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, after your dad caught us."

"Oh he was definitely not happy that I completely ignored his 'until 30 sex speech'." Kurt paused to do his cute little laugh that he always did when he was embarrassed. "But at the same time, I can tell that he's happy if I'm happy."

"And are you happy?" Blaine smiled leaning him forehead on Kurt's.

"I am soooo happy." Kurt smiled pressing their lips together.

Blaine was happy too. So happy. None of his old schools could compare to McKinley. Sure he got bullied at his old schools and he missed being popular at Dalton, but none of those things could compare to Kurt. Kurt was the center of his life, the _love _of his life. When he is with Kurt he forgets his dad, his old schools, the nightmares, his old panic attacks, Karofsky, _everything._

Kurt pressed deeper into the simple kiss making Blaine forget that he was sitting on the ground in the choir room. Kurt's hand's threaded into his hair pulling his face even closer, if that was possible. Blaine can feel the cold hard tile press into his back as Kurt gently pushes him back against the wall.

Blaine pulls away and Kurt attacks his neck, placing small kissed to any exposed skin.

"Jeez Kurt what has gotten into you lately?" Blaine whispered.

"I just _need_ you." Kurt sighed.

Those simple four words sent Blaine over the edge. Blaine grabbed onto the back of Kurt's head and pulled him back onto his lips. Blaine parted his lips effortlessly allowing Kurt to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as hands pulled hair.

"Kurt? Blaine?" A voice called out from behind Kurt who was now perched in between Blaine's legs.

Their lips froze. Kurt pulled away a muttered something that resembled "Again? Really?" he leaned his head on Blaine's chest signaling for Blaine to take care of it.

It took a few seconds for Blaine to actually figure out what was going on. Kurt was hiding his face, but not attempting to make any moves to get off of Blaine. Blaine realizes how horrible this situation must look like right now, with his legs wrapped around Kurt's hips and his face all flustered as he tries desperately to catch his breath. His realizes now who is standing in front of them too, it's none other than Mr. Shuester.

"Mr. Shue?" Blaine said his voice nothing more than a scared, breathless, whisper.

"Oh God." Kurt groaned under his breath, burying his head further into Blaine's shoulder. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Uh." Blaine said staring at anything _but_ his teacher staring at him and Kurt in shock. It's not like they were doing much. They were just making out. I'm sure Mr. Shue has seen thousands of couples at this school make out before. But this time it was different, because they were gay. He knows that one of his favorite teachers is not homophobic, it's just that it is kind of surprising to find two of his male students making out.

"Um, d'I…er… you two shouldn't be in here." Mr. Shue stuttered trying to collect his thoughts. "Kurt, Blaine, why are you in here?"

"Um…skipping class." Blaine said quickly. He honestly didn't know what else to say. The warm heavy body curled up against him at the moment would not be please if he had said 'Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt so we came in here to cry.'

"I can see that." Mr. Shue said walking over to sit on a chair that was really close to them. "Listen boys you can't just come in here to skip class with out permission. And you definitely can't come in here to skip class to…er…do whatever you too where doing. I get it if you want to come in here to eat lunch or do homework instead of being in your study hall, but as long as you ask. And I think you should visit Ms. Pillsbury and get some pamphlets on sexual related things…"

"No no no not again!" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Mr. Shue asked Blaine pointing to Kurt.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, he could easily tell how embarrassed he was. Not only did they get caught last night by Kurt's dad, but now again by Mr. Shue. Not only did they have to get lectured on the subject of sex by their parents but now by their teacher as well as their guidance teacher. Kurt was not having a very lucky last couple of days.

"He's fine." Blaine laughed. "Look Mr. Shue I'm really sorry and I'm sure Kurt is too. It will never happen again. We'll go to our next class if you would just excuse us for a moment."

"Okay, Blaine I trust you. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Mr. Shue said walking over to the glass, closet size room that was located in the corner of the glee room. Mr. Shue opened the door and sat down in his desk chair. He pretended to do work, but Blaine caught his curious eyes constantly looking up at them.

"Not been very lucky have you?" Blaine laughed pulling Kurt away from his chest.

Kurt looked up at Blaine his face beet red and traumatized, "We can never make out again in public places."

"But even for public places, they were still pretty private." Blaine pointed out the fact.

"Oh shut up, let's just go to class I can practically feel Mr. Shue's eyes on me." Kurt shivered at the thought.

Kurt moved out from between Blaine's legs and stood up. He held his hand out to help Blaine up. They still had about five minutes until second period started.

"Come on let's go to our locker before the bell." Blaine smiled holding onto Kurt's hand and walking out of the choir room door.


End file.
